


Curved Reality: Concussed

by adcgordon



Series: Curved Reality: In an Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Dallas/Dali is Oliver and Laurel's daughter, F/M, Infidelity based on unhappy marriage, Oliver and Felicity are actors who work together, Oliver and Felicity are lovers, Oliver and Felicity are soulmates trying to find their way back to each other, Oliver and Laurel's marriage has been over for years they are still together because of their child, Oliver is married to Laurel but in love with Felicity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adcgordon/pseuds/adcgordon
Summary: Oliver Queen is an actor starring in an action TV series.  He is enduring an unhappy marriage for his child. Years ago he fell in love with his then co-star, Felicity Smoak. Their love has grown over the years and the two have determined they are meant to be together but Oliver needs to face the truth and deal with his marriage and his current wife, Laurel Lance Queen.Felicity Smoak has moved on to other projects.  She is still very much in love with Oliver,  misses him, but is trying to learn to live without him.So what happens when a stunt goes wrong during the television production and Oliver is left living with a futuristic amnesia and the key to his happiness and recovery is a continent away?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many, MANY thanks to Donna @OliversMuse for her input, suggestions, and all-around encouragement on making these ideas meet the keyboard. I can't tell you how much I appreciate her help from fleshing out my thoughts to simply posting things on this lovely website!
> 
> FYI - The Curved Reality stories by myself and @OliversMuse are Olicity stories. However, please note, Stemily often prompts these FICTIONAL story ideas.
> 
> Two trigger warnings:
> 
> 1) If you cannot handle infidelity then do not read this. Oliver's character is not happy in his marriage and has not been sexually active with his wife for quite some time. Some people cannot handle any type of infidelity and I respect that.
> 
> 2) If Stemily related ideas are not your thing then PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. Again, this is Oliver and Felicity but the story could loosely be based on Stemily.
> 
> I prefer not to moderate comments on my stories because most readers are respectful of the authors. So again, if this it not your cup of tea, if you don't like it, if you feel it hits too close to home, please just quit reading it. I do not want or need a critique of my imagination.
> 
> I do hope you will give it a chance and offer feedback and reviews, as your kudos and comments feed my muse!
> 
> I will certainly try to answer or respond to each one.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed – CHAPTER 1**

Four different cameras rolled as the director yelled “ACTION!” Each different angle would come into play as they waited for the hero to crash through the window saving the blonde heroine who was tied to the chair in the inner office.

It was a stunt they had done 50 times over the past eight seasons. At least it felt that way to the producer, the director, the stunt team and the actor who was clinging to the cable, preparing to slam his boots into the glass and save the day…again.

But there was something slightly different on this one, at least in the actor, Oliver’s, mind…the blonde in the chair waiting to be saved wasn’t _his _blonde I.T. girl. It wasn’t the same woman that he had fallen in love with over the past eight years. He thought about the stunts he and Felicity had performed and perfected for this show…together…but this time, she wasn’t there.

Instead she was thousands of miles away, opting not to be a part of their final season; opting to tackle new projects; opting to put some space between…_them_.

His mind began reeling wondering what she was doing, who she was with, and when he could see her again. He knew he should be concentrating on the scene but frankly he would rather focus on her.

The sound of Andy’s voice yelling to begin the scene caught his attention, so Oliver took a deep breath and thought once more of Felicity sitting in that chair. He flipped the green leather hood onto his head, grabbed the cable and breathed out. He pushed off his so-called rooftop perch and braced himself for the impact. His last thought before hitting the glass – _That’s not Felicity…_

“Shit!!” The usually quiet, muscular African American man ran quickly to the broken glass on the floor. “Shit, shit SHIT!!!!” John wasn’t sure what other words he could say in the moment. “Andy, get medical. He landed wrong. What the hell?? Oliver! Oliver!” John knelt next to his costar trying to get his attention.

“What the hell?” The director moved quickly at John’s reactions and pointed back at the cameras. “What happened? What went wrong?!” The experienced stunt man took up residence next to both actors with Oliver lying motionless on the floor. “John, is he awake?”

The larger actor felt for a pulse on Oliver’s neck. “He’s got a pulse, but no, he’s not conscious.” John informed.

Andy looked around and pointed at two of the grips. “Call 9-1-1. Go get medical, stat.” 

He looked at the camera operators instantly, “Roll it back guys. We’re gonna need to know exactly what happened, how he landed.” He looked down at Oliver, one of his good friends, lying motionless on the floor. “Come on, Buddy. You gotta shake this off, Oliver.”

Andy gingerly put a hand on Oliver’s back knowing he shouldn’t move him but was trying to wake him at the same time. He looked toward the producer who stood there with wide eyes, in shock, with similar thoughts and questions going through her mind.

“Bev,” Andy got her attention, “Call Laurel. Tell her to meet us at St. Elizabeth.”

The director looked again between John and the young actress who was silent, still sitting in the chair just a few feet away. “Did either of you notice anything?”

John pressed his lips together with a shake of his head. “He came through feet first. But he twisted before he released the cable. I don’t know if his feet got tangled or what…but I’m pretty sure he landed head first, and his head hit first.”

Andy looked at the faux-marble floor in the office setting. He saw the medical team with a stretcher coming through the studio doors and waved them over. He and John backed away as the emergency workers started doing their jobs, gently rolling Oliver onto his back, examining the knot that was obviously forming on the right side of his forehead and checking his unconscious, dilated pupils.

The young actress finally moved from her chair and walked toward the two men. “He talked to me earlier. He said he didn’t want to offend me, but that it should be someone different in this chair,” she looked at them sadly.

Andy and John nodded at her and Andy suggested she head to the green room to hang out while they looked further into the accident.

As the camera ops called Andy over to look at their video, the director looked at John. “Give Felicity a call. I know she’s on the opposite coast, but she’ll want to know. And, we may need her here.”

John nodded. “I’m gonna head to the hospital with the ambulance. Laurel is gonna want the full story. Should I call Felicity before I talk to her or wait until we know more?”

Andy looked at him and sighed. “Laurel is still his wife. She’s his emergency contact. But we both know who Oliver is going to want to see when he wakes up…and it’s not her.” He pressed his lips together and turned, setting his sights on the video monitors by the cameras.

John walked to the producer and pointed her toward the door as the EMT’s pushed the stretcher carrying Oliver toward the ambulance. Bev looked at him and shook her head. “Eight years, John. We’ve had minor incidents and accidents over eight years. Why was this one any different?”

John looked at her and offered a sad smile. “You know why. We all know why.”

Bev nodded, “Felicity.”

\-----

Oliver’s wife stepped into the emergency room at the hospital and looked around frantically. She finally spotted two familiar faces with the dark-haired female approaching her.

“Laurel, hi!” Bev smiled and put a hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder.

“What happened?” Laurel asked immediately, bypassing any pleasantries.

John stepped to the women and motioned for both of them to come to the waiting room chairs in the corner for a little more privacy.

“Where is he?” Laurel continued, “Can I see him?”

John put a hand on each of her biceps trying to calm her with gentle swipes up and down her arms. Laurel cringed at his touch so John stopped, choosing instead to grip her arms and look into her eyes.

“He was doing a stunt and something went wrong. He took a tumble after breaking through some glass and landed directly on his head. They’ve got him in X-ray now and will probably do a CT scan and possibly an MRI.”

“What?” Laurel’s eyes narrowed slightly “He doesn’t screw up stunts, John. What the hell happened?” She looked toward Bev for further explanations.

Bev shook her head. “Laurel, honey, he’s unconscious. Until he wakes up, I don’t know if any of us can say what went wrong. Andy and the crew are back at the studio looking at the video. If they find any answers I’m sure they’ll tell us.”

Laurel breathed out heavily. “I told him,” she crossed her arms over her chest and stared directly ahead. “I told him he should not do this season. He should’ve just called it quits after the last one. It would’ve been a win, win. Go out on a high note and go on with our lives.” She looked at John and Bev with a hint of fire in her eyes. “It’s _her_ fault.”

“Laurel, come on,” John kept his voice low intentionally.

“No, you know I’m right. If _she_ had told him earlier that she wasn’t renewing her contract then he would’ve let it go. But instead he went on and signed thinking she was coming back too. Now his mind is in fucking New York instead of _here_ where it should be.”

“Laurel,” John raised his voice slightly.

“Oh, I know, John. Believe me I know.” She let out a slow huff of air.

A voice from the other side of the room caught their attention as a man in blue scrubs called out, “Mr. Queen's family?”

John and Bev let Laurel approach the man first but they followed closely behind her.

“I’m his wife,” Laurel steadied her voice and tried to put her previous thoughts and comments to the side.

“Good, Mrs. Queen, we are waiting on scan results, but what we are seeing so far is a fractured eye socket and a Grade 4 concussion. He’s got a heck of a knot on the side of his face but actually that’s a good thing. It means the contusion, swelling from it, likely came outward and isn’t affecting his brain. He is in and out of consciousness right now. But when he woke up the last time, he was asking for you,” the doctor informed.

Laurel nodded. “Ok. Can we see him?”

“Certainly, I’ll take you back, but it’s probably best if there’s only one or two of you at a time. If he does wake up he may be quite disoriented. And the chances for amnesia are high with a Grade 4.”

John looked at Laurel and Bev and nodded at them. “Laurel, you and Bev go on back. I need to make a couple of phone calls. Bev can let me know if there are any changes and I’ll come back in a little bit.”

The women nodded at him and stepped toward the door. The doctor held up one finger asking them to wait as he stepped a bit cautiously toward John. He turned his back on Bev and Laurel and looked up at Oliver’s friend.

“Did you call his wife, _Laurel_?” The doctor asked quietly.

“Yeah,” John didn’t hesitate. “Laurel Queen. The lady you were talking to is Oliver’s wife.”

“Okay,” the doctor spoke hesitantly.

“Why?” John wondered.

“Well, because…” the doctor thought for a second, “when Mr. Queen woke up for that few minutes, and he asked for his wife…he was looking for someone named _Felicity_.”

John sucked in a breath but worked with his best acting skills to keep his stronger reaction at bay. He nodded slowly knowing Laurel and Bev were both watching them. “Thank you doctor. I’ll see if I can get any clarification from our crew members about that.”

The doctor nodded, realizing his patient’s injury might require more than just confidentiality and time for an entire recuperation.

*****

Bev watched as Laurel sat down in the chair beside Oliver’s bed. They both cringed seeing the knot on his head, the blue and purplish coloring on that skin, and around his eye. Bev made a mental note to give their makeup team an extra pat on the back. Oliver looked like he had just come out of a staged prison brawl.

He looked like he was asleep. And he was. The doctors warned Laurel not to be surprised if he woke up startled or if he awoke and had no clue who she was or who _he _was. They also noted that the confusion sometimes made patients angry and frustrated so the key would be to get a nurse or doctor quickly, and to stay calm, even if Oliver wasn’t.

Laurel reached her hand toward his when she first sat down. She covered his fingertips with hers momentarily and then withdrew them. After a moment of staring at his face she scooted the chair a bit closer to his upper body and put her entire hand over his.

“Oliver, it’s Laurel. I’m here. You took a pretty nasty fall on set. You’re in the hospital and we’re hoping you’ll wake up soon.”

Her voice sounded slightly nervous. Her hand felt almost clammy against his and she realized it had been a long while since she had held hands with her husband.

She thought about Dallas, their daughter, and actually let her mind think about their overall family relationship. Laurel lowered her eyes and looked at her hand on top of Oliver’s. It sucked. Their family life was really hellacious.

They didn’t fight per se, but they didn’t talk. She and Oliver purposefully stayed in different rooms of their home unless they needed to be together with Dali. He had practically moved out of the master bedroom leaving her alone in their king-sized bed. He had told Dali that the guest room bed was just more comfy and sleeping there meant he wouldn’t kick Mommy in the middle of the night.

Their six-year-old accepted his answer without question – why wouldn’t she. Laurel accepted it because sleeping with her back turned to her husband had become old habit. And with him out of the bed she could sleep however she wanted to plus she didn’t have to put up a loving front with ‘love you’s’ and fake kisses whenever he was actually at home.

She knew he had invited her and Dali to stay with him in Vancouver again for a number of reasons. But, none of those reasons involved Oliver actually wanting to spend time with Laurel. He wanted Dali with him, absolutely, but he also needed a distraction since _Felicity_ wasn’t there.

Laurel inadvertently squeezed his hand at that thought and Oliver finally reacted.

Before opening his eyes he gently rubbed his thumb against her index finger and groaned lightly.

Laurel’s hand stiffened along with the rest of her body and she turned to Bev. “Go get a nurse?” she requested with a nervous voice.

Bev nodded and turned to leave the curtained area. She pulled an edge of the enclosure open just before hearing Oliver’s muffled voice with the single word, “Felicity?”

The producer sucked in a quick breath and hurriedly went to find one of the medical professionals.

In the meantime, Laurel slowly pulled her hand from his while her knee nervously began to shake and she felt the anger building inside of her. She had to remember he was hurt and likely had no clue what was going on.

Still, the fact that he said _her_ name stung.

She took a deep breath and swallowed roughly as she noticed Oliver starting to blink and trying to move his head around.

“Oliver, Honey, you’ve had an accident and you’re in the hospital. Don’t try to move too much. Just try to relax,” Laurel did her best to instruct him with a soothing voice.

Oliver blinked some more and then turned his head to face her. He looked confused for a moment but then it seemed a dim light bulb came on in his mind.

“Laurel?” he whispered without smiling.

“Yeah, Sweetheart, I’m right here,” she smiled in his direction. She moved her hands to her lap and just sat there looking at him waiting to see if he had any recollection of anything more than her name.

Before he could say anything else a nurse stepped into the area, followed by Bev. The nurse smiled at Oliver and walked to the side of the bed next to Laurel. “Hi there, Sir. It’s nice to see you awake. Do you feel like going right back to sleep or can I trouble you with a few questions?”

Oliver glanced again at Laurel with a very odd look in his eyes, eyebrows creased in curiosity. He slowly looked up at the nurse and stretched his eyebrows up and down, just moving the muscles of his forehead.

“God, I’ve got a hell of a headache. What happened?” He stared now at the nurse.

“Can I ask you some questions?” The nurse tried again.

This time Oliver attempted to nod, but grimaced, and then answered with a quick but quiet, “Sure.”

The nurse began her concussion protocol with a simple question. “Can you tell me your name?”

Oliver smiled cautiously, “My real name or my character’s name on TV?”

Laurel rolled her eyes but bit her tongue to keep from chastising him for the moment.

“Your real name would be very nice to hear,” the nurse shook her head.

“Oliver Queen,” he answered with a slight slur.

The nurse checked one question off her list.

“Ok, let’s try another. What day is it?” She posed the simple question.

As simple as it was, Bev and Laurel looked at each other…with all the chaos even they weren’t sure what day it was.

Oliver thought for a second. “It’s Thursday, right?” he glanced at Bev and then back at Laurel and then at Bev once more.

“Hey, Boss Bev. What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in like…what’s it been, like three years now? How’s the baby? I mean, he’s not a baby anymore is he? He’s like what, 5 or 8 or something now?”

Bev smiled at Oliver but squinted at him. He sounded drunk. At least he remembered her name. She laughed at him and shook her head with the thoughts that she and Oliver had seen each other just a couple of hours ago, and her baby was still very much just that, only a few months old.

The nurse noted his answer to her question and then looked at Bev and her somewhat bewildered smile. “His timetable doesn’t mesh with yours?” she asked Oliver’s friend, quietly.

Bev shook her head, blowing a sad kind of laugh through her nose. “Not at all. I have a five-month-old at home and Oliver and I work together daily.”

The nurse made a couple of notes referencing that short conversation and then looked back at Oliver. “Mr. Queen, let me just ask you one or two more things, okay?”

“Sure, but can I get something for this headache? God, it feels like somebody smacked me in the head with a two-by-four.”

“I’ll check with the doctor,” the nurse commented and then continued. “Mr. Queen, can you tell me what year it is?”

Oliver chuckled. “Well yeah,” he blew out a breath. “That’s a silly question, right? What year…I mean, God, lemme see, Lucas just turned three and he was born in 2022, so it’s 2025, right? I mean,” he looked directly at Laurel, “Dali’s getting ready to turn 12, yeah? Is that why you’re here, to talk about Dali’s birthday? Cause Felicity had some ideas but we were just gonna have a party for Dal at our house.”

He looked at all three women standing around his bed. Laurel and Bev both looked completely confused and the nurse was simply taking notes on her tablet and looking at him as if he was out of his mind.

When none of them answered him, the nurse spoke up again. “Mr. Queen, is this woman not your wife?” She pointed toward Laurel who sat back in her chair with wide eyes and mouth agape.

Oliver looked at Laurel and back at the nurse. “Well no, not now. I mean we got divorced in 2021. Honestly, I haven’t seen her since then, other than dropping off or picking up our daughter. No. My wife is Felicity. Where is she?”

Laurel stood up from her chair and turned her back on Oliver. She had tears in her eyes but Bev couldn’t tell if they were sad tears or angry ones.

“I need to get some air,” Laurel looked at the nurse, at Bev and then practically stormed out of the curtained space.

“Well what the hell was that?” Oliver looked back at the nurse. “Seriously, can I get some Tylenol or Ibuprofen or something. Does Felicity know I’m here? She’s gonna be freaked out if I don’t get home soon. I mean, well fuck, was I supposed to be picking up diapers for Lucas or dinner for all four of us? Damnit.”

The nurse nodded and walked out to find Oliver’s doctor. Bev looked at Oliver closely wondering what was going through his mind. As he started to ask another question Bev stepped closer to him and took Oliver’s hand. “Hey, Stud, why don’t you just relax, ok? I’m gonna go call Felicity for you and let her know what’s going on. Will that help?”

“Yeah, hey Bev, yeah, that’d be great. Cause, like, she’s gonna have to find somebody to watch Lucas and Dali. God, Dali will go nuts if she knows I’m in the hospital. Why don’t you send Laurel over there to pick Dali up – I know she won’t have anything to do with Lucas and that’s fine…Lici really would prefer that but, I mean, somebody’s gonna have to watch him while she comes to pick me up. Did they say how long before I can go home?” Oliver was rambling and slurring and if Bev didn’t know any better she would have been on the floor laughing at his drunk self.

Instead she put on her best smile and remembered, easily, that the blow to his head had really knocked something out of whack…or, perhaps it knocked some sense into him. “You rest a little more, okay?” She bent down and kissed an uninjured part of his forehead. “I’ll go make that call for you.”

Oliver closed his eyes and nodded his head gingerly. “Yeah, that’s good. Hey, tell Lici I’m really sorry. I can’t remember what I was supposed to pick up. Oh and use my phone to call her. I don’t know if she’s still got your number in her phone or not. And she won’t answer if she doesn’t know who’s calling,” he instructed.

Bev nodded and looked back at him as she pushed the curtain aside and wandered toward the waiting room. She took a deep breath. He really thought he was living in 2025, married to Felicity. Had he just announced an impending divorce to his current wife? And who was this 3-year-old named Lucas? _Oh my god that was the name Oliver and Felicity’s characters had decided to give their son on the show the previous season. _Bev thought a little more. _Divorce Laurel in 2021, Lucas born in 2022…he thinks he and Felicity have a son together…_

Bev blew a breath out through puckered lips. This could be a very long recovery.

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away... In chapter 2 of Curved Reality: Concussed...  
Felicity learns of Oliver's injury; Laurel tries to come to terms with a somewhat foreseeable future; and John works to handle both situations.

** **

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed – Chapter 2 **

** **

Bev found Laurel sitting with John back in the corner of the waiting room. Bev could tell Laurel was crying and refusing to let John try to help.

Bev sat down next to Oliver’s wife and reached a hand toward her. Laurel shook her head and looked straight into Bev’s face. “That son of a bitch,” she pressed her lips together. “He has made plans with _her_ for God only knows how long now and I am finding out about it because he has a fucking concussion? I do not have to put up with this. Screw him. Screw her!”

Her tone raised with each sentence and Bev finally put a hand on Laurel’s wrist to try and calm her down. “Laurel, you know Oliver’s talking out of his mind right now. He is lucky to be conscious and talking to us at all.”

“Lucky s.o.b. He always has been, hasn’t he?” She pouted, took a deep breath and looked at both John and Bev. “He gets a mistress and I get to be at home taking care of the baby. He gets his name spotlighted and recognized everywhere he goes and I get to ride his coattails. He gets his skull cracked open and I get to sit here being humiliated…”

“That’s enough,” John looked her directly in the eyes. “Listen, we’ve been part of each others’ lives now for nearly a decade, Laurel. I’ve watched your and Oliver’s relationship from the beginning. I’m not gonna sit here and argue with you about whose fault it is that you all are sleeping in separate bedrooms and lying to your child. What I am going to tell you is that _that_ man, lying in the hospital bed, has supported you and your decisions and your family and given you whatever the hell you’ve wanted for the past eight years. He adores that little girl and won’t do anything to hurt her. So whatever is going on in _his_ mind right now deserves attention and I will do whatever I need to do to help him get through this. And you’d better think along those same lines, otherwise…”

“Otherwise what, John,” Laurel countered. “Otherwise I’m going to lose my husband? I think it’s safe to say that happened years ago.”

John held his tongue, thanks to a look from Bev. _“Whose fault is that?” _sat dangerously close to his lips.

“I really need to get out of here for a while…” Laurel closed her eyes and shook her head. “John, have you called..._her_...yet?”

John put a hand over his lips and shook his head. “I wanted to wait until I had more to tell her about his diagnosis.”

“Bev, can you fill him in on what we know so far? I’m going to go outside and try to clear my head.” With that Laurel stood up and proceeded to walk out the Emergency Room doors.

Bev and John watched her go and waited just another moment until she was out of their sight before they turned to each other, both shaking their heads.

“Did she tell you anything at all about the past half hour?” Bev looked at John seriously.

John shook his head. “Nah. She came out here crying and said he woke up and was talking shit. I figured that meant the two of them had argued...again.”

Bev shook her head and put her hand on John’s. “No, it wasn’t an argument. I gotta give her a little credit here, John. She held it together decently in there. When she says she was humiliated? This time she isn’t completely exaggerating, but...the medical diagnosis gives Oliver a valid excuse.”

“So what happened?” John’s eyebrows creased, now very interested to know.

At the same moment the doors of the emergency room opened and another concerned member of the crew caught their eye. Andy immediately rushed to them wanting to know more about the situation.

“How is he?” The man started urgently. “I saw Laurel walking alone outside. She looks angry.”

Bev nodded slowly and pointed to a chair for their director friend to sit. “I was just going to fill John in… Oliver is awake, sort of. His concussion - the doctor says he needs to rest and sleep isn’t a bad thing - but he’s got amnesia, I guess...well, if you can call it that. I don’t know if he’s forgotten anything, but when he woke up and the nurse started asking him questions, it was like he was in some flash-forward mode. He thinks he’s living in 2025, not 2019. In his mind,” she blew out a breath, “he’s forgotten six years that haven’t even happened yet. But, he seems to know exactly what happens in those years.”

She stopped to think about what she was saying. Andy and John looked at her, both confused.

“You said something about Laurel feeling humiliated...did Oliver say something to embarrass her?” John wondered, trying to put pieces together.

“Not intentionally,” Bev pressed her lips together, “but yeah. Guys, as the nurse was asking him questions, trying to determine if he’s in his right mind or not, Oliver told her that he and Laurel got divorced in 2021. At this moment, he thinks he’s married to Felicity. He thinks Dali is about to turn 12, not 6… and… he was talking about a little boy named Lucas - his and Felicity’s _son_.”

John and Andy looked at Bev as if she were completely crazy.

“He said this stuff _in front of_ Laurel?” Andy looked for a bit of clarification.

Bev nodded. “As clear as the knot on his head. I’m telling you, other than sounding like he’s drunk - which we all know is _not_ the case - he talked about his current life as though he’s already lived the next six years. Oh, he was also surprised to see me standing there. Said we hadn’t seen each other in years.”

John blew out a breath through his lips. “So what do we do?”

“One of us needs to call Felicity. Unless Oliver miraculously wakes up again with a clear mind back in the present day, I’m afraid he’s going to get upset if she isn’t here,” Bev suggested.

“Do we even know if they’ve talked recently?” Andy wondered. “I mean, if Oliver hasn’t talked to her in a while, calling her out of the blue with something like this...I don’t know what she’s gonna think about it.”

Bev held out Oliver’s phone. “He said I should use this to call Felicity because she won’t answer if she doesn’t know who’s calling…” she smiled softly. "Check back through his call log and see."

John took the phone from her hands and thought for just a second about Oliver’s passcode. He looked between Andy and Bev as he typed the four digits of Felicity’s birthdate into the keypad. When the phone screen opened to him he was quite sure he would find Felicity’s number at the top of Oliver’s call log.

And, as he checked the settings, he was almost correct. The list of recent calls started with Dali, his cousin, his mom, and then Felicity. The date of that call was just the prior evening around 7:00 PST. There were four other calls either to her or from her on the list. They were talking almost every night.

He held the phone in front of him for a moment. “What do I tell her?”

The three friends and co-workers looked seriously at one another. Andy looked down at the phone. “The truth. If they are still talking every day, she’s gonna wonder why he hasn’t called or why he isn’t answering her calls. If we don’t tell her, she’s going to call one of us to find out what’s going on. And, if this memory lapse, or whatever it is, keeps going, Oliver’s going to need her here.”

Bev and John knew Andy was right. And, if John knew Felicity, she wouldn’t hesitate to be on the next flight across the country. At the moment, that was probably the best idea for almost everyone involved.

\-----

He noted the time, 2:45 in the afternoon on the West Coast. That meant it was going on 6PM in the east. He had no clue of Felicity’s schedule or if she could even answer her phone but he hit her number from the call log and waited.

The line clicked after the second ring with her familiar voice sounding on the other end._ “Hey, You! You’re calling early. I didn’t think we were gonna chat till tomorrow night. I’ve got dinner with the crew in like half an hour. I just got out of the shower.”_

“Felicity,” John stalled slightly to let her recognize it wasn’t Oliver’s voice.

_“Oliver?”_ she stopped and waited.

“No, Sweetheart, it’s John,” he smiled. It was nice to hear her voice.

_“John?” _Felicity sounded confused, as he expected. _“Why are you on Oliver’s phone? Sorry, I mean, it’s great to talk to you, but…”_

“No, I know,” John continued for her. “Not who you expected, right?”

_“Yeah,” _Felicity laughed with his understanding. _“So what’s up?”_

“So, um, Hon, can you sit down for me, please?” John knew it wasn’t the best way to start this conversation but this wasn’t something he had practiced or played out on screen.

_“John?” _Felicity took in a breath. _“What’s wrong?”_

“Everything’s going to be fine,” John hoped he was sounding reassuring.

_“But?” _Felicity’s voice was now more insistent and worried. _“Where’s Oliver?”_

John took a deep breath and decided the direct approach was probably the best. “Licity, Honey, he had an accident on set today. He was doing a stunt, crashing through a window, and somehow he hit the floor head first.”

_“Oh God, oh God… John, he doesn’t mess up stunts. Oliver nails them and jumps up laughing. What are you telling me?” _Felicity’s voice cracked, her mind trying to avoid going to the worst possible scenario.

“He’s going to be ok. But, he’s got a pretty nasty concussion. We are at the hospital now waiting on test results,” John explained calmly.

_“Ok,” _Felicity answered simply. _“Is he awake?” _she wondered, finally sitting down on the bed in her hotel apartment.

“He’s kind of in and out right now. He was awake long enough to answer some questions for the doctor, but I think he’s sleeping again now.”

_“So, I can’t talk to him?” _She looked at the picture on her bedside table of herself and Oliver, arms wrapped around each other and smiling. She reached her free hand toward the picture and touched the tip of her index finger to his face.

“Not at the moment, Babe, I’m sorry,” John smiled softly. He could hear the change in her tone, just talking about the injured man.

_“Will you keep me posted on how he’s doing?” _She attempted to ask without altering the sound of her voice.

“Lici, Honey, I think we need you to come to Vancouver,” John wasn’t sure how else to broach the subject.

_“But you said he’s going to be fine. It’s a concussion, he needs rest,” _the conversation had been short and she knew she was missing most of the information about the situation. _“Where’s Laurel?”_

John heard Felicity’s voice deepen as she asked about Oliver’s wife. 

“She’s here. But Oliver’s asking for you. He’s got a little amnesia… I haven’t gotten to talk to him yet, but Bev and Laurel were with him when he woke up a little bit ago… and he wanted to know where you were,” John tried to explain simply.

_“John, I can’t just hop the next flight across the country…”_

“And I wouldn’t ask you to! Felicity, this is me. You know me. I wouldn’t ask you to drop what you’re doing and come out here unless I thought it was necessary,” John ran a hand over his face trying to figure out what else to say to her. 

The conversation had been short, so far, but he truly didn’t want to get into details that _he_ didn’t completely understand, over the phone.

The line was silent for a moment. John could hear Felicity taking breaths on the other end and when she spoke again he could hear tears in her voice. _“John, what aren’t you telling me? How bad is the situation? If Laurel is there and you’re telling me I need to get there. Just please tell me...straight out...don’t lie to me…”_

“Oh, Sweetheart, no, don’t think that. I swear to you, if this was...was a life or death situation I would not be calling you. I, or some other friendly face would be in that room with you right now. Oliver’s going to be ok. This...his amnesia thing...there’s just a complication… Bev and Andy and I… We just think it may be less stressful on Oliver if you can get here and be here with him,” John again tried to use his most soothing and reassuring tone.

He heard Felicity breathe in a shaky breath. _“You swear to me, John Diggle, he’s going to be okay?” _she sniffled, trying to hold back tears that were going to fall no matter what she did.

“I swear to you. Cross my heart. The doctors and nurses are taking care of him. And we will do our best till you can get here. He’s going to be fine.” John smiled, knowing he was making progress.

_“So where’s his wife? Is she with him now? Is she making the situation worse?” _Felicity’s curiosity hit her heart with the thought of Laurel sitting at Oliver’s bedside, consoling him and helping him.

That idea was enough to make Felicity go to her closet and grab her carry-on suitcase. She tossed the pastel colored luggage onto the bed and proceeded to unzip it while waiting for John’s answer.

“Laurel...right now...is walking circles around Saint Elizabeth's. She’s not making things any worse, but I’m not sure she’s going to make it better. I honestly don’t think she wants to be in the room with Oliver right now, awake or asleep.”

_“What the hell is up with her, John?_ Felicity asked quite seriously. _“If I were Oliver’s wife, I would be by his side right now and not leaving it. Why the hell is she out walking around?”_

“Well,” John wasn’t quite sure how to tell Felicity the rest of the current story.

_“Does he not want his wife in the room with him, even now?” _Felicity continued, letting her thoughts of Laurel override her concern for Oliver for just a moment.

John swished his head back and forth, not surprised that Felicity would catch this particular vibe. “You could say that, kind of,” he commented.

_“John?” _Felicity prodded.

“When she and Bev were with Oliver and he woke up, a nurse started asking him questions, for the concussion protocol. You’ve done them before with bumps on the head, right? What’s your name, what year is it, who’s the current prime minister… yada, yada, yada…” he began.

_“Yeah, okay…” _

“Well, apparently, even with Laurel sitting there, Oliver was wondering about his wife… Felicity, at the moment, he thinks he’s married...to you.”

Felicity put a hand over her mouth and sat back down on the bed. John could hear her sniffling again and wished he could be there to give her a hug. He knew he had given her a shock, tossed her a curve ball and then was letting her try to digest everything on her own.

“Licity? Babe, I’m sorry...I...we just...Do you think you can get here? I can try to run interference between you and Laurel. We just thought...if Oliver thinks he’s married to you...he’s gonna be a little upset if you aren’t here with him.”

Felicity nodded to herself, closed her eyes and sucked in a long breath. _“Tell him I’m on my way. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t worry about running interference. I’ll come up with something...long flights are good times to think.”_

John nodded. That was the answer he completely expected from her. He hoped they had made the right call, asking her to make the trip.

As they ended the call, with Felicity promising to text them with her flight information, Bev looked seriously at John. “You left out some pertinent information, Mr. Diggle.”

“Well,” John looked at his friend. “If you were suddenly the mother of a 3 year old and a 12 year old...would you want to find out over the phone or in person?”

“I hope she sleeps on the flight,” Andy commented. “She’s jumping into a ready made family with an ex-wife who hasn’t even signed the divorce papers yet. This should be interesting…”

The three looked at each other, now with a new challenge on their minds…

_Who’s telling Laurel that Felicity is on her way?_

* * *

** CURVED REALITY: Concussed – Chapter 2 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all your comments! What's in store when Felicity arrives? Chapter 3 is coming soon! ;)
> 
> Your reviews feed my muse - please keep 'em coming! <3  
-adcg


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away...  
In chapter 3 of Curved Reality: Concussed -  
Laurel feels the concussion effects more than Oliver; and John meets 2025 Oliver - who is much like the man he knows today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @olida_magda for the awesome banner that she created to go with this story! Magda you've sparked my muse and given me a little added inspiration! Thank you! And @oliversmuse - Donna, I wouldn't be doing this without some added strength and heart from you! Hugs and kisses to you both! <3

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER 3**

The next 12 hours were a veritable game of Oliver sleeping, waking up and during his ‘awake’ minutes trying to figure out what he was remembering and in which year he was living. He was moved to a private room and doctors informed the family and friends that he would likely need to be at the hospital for observation for at least 3-4 days.

Laurel did her best to stay calm but she opted not to spend the night on the couch in his room, and she resorted to several walks around the expansive hospital to calm her nerves. 

The fact that her husband continuously asked for Felicity every time he awoke only ‘poked her inner bear’. Mrs. Queen did well to call Oliver’s mother and her own to let them know what was going on and that she was going to need their help caring for Dali because no one truly knew how long Oliver’s memory and thoughts would be affected.

The morning after the accident, when Laurel arrived in Oliver’s room, he woke up, smiled at her, complained of a headache and then asked about Dali. Laurel took that as a good sign...at first.

“Do I really look that bad, Laurel, that you don’t want Dali to see me like this? How long have I been here now? Where is Felicity? She hasn’t even called...or has she?” He narrowed his eyes looking at his wife.

“She has called hasn’t she. She’s been here but you won’t let her in to see me. Laurel we are not in 2019 anymore. Felicity is my wife now and you cannot keep me from seeing her.”

Laurel turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oliver you have a concussion. You have no clue what is going on right now or even WHEN you are right now. Can we not talk about Felicity, please? I will tell you that Dali knows you’re in the hospital and your mom is staying with her at the house. When the doctor says she can come see you, I will bring her to see you.”

Oliver took in a deep breath, rubbed his fingers gingerly over his forehead and pouted. He tried to think about what she had said but it just made his head hurt even more. He watched Laurel sit down on the couch and once again the room went silent as she pulled out a book to read and bounced between the book and texting on her phone.

“Can I see your phone, please?” Oliver asked cordially.

Laurel looked at him. Perhaps looking at her device would help jog his memory. She quickly minimized the text window she had open, complaining to her mother about the situation, yet again, and started to hand the phone to him.

“Where’s yours?” Laurel asked.

“I gave it to Bev to call Felicity yesterday. I don’t think she ever brought it back to me. That’s weird, isn’t it? What was Bev doing here anyway?”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “You were working with her Oliver. You were on set when the accident happened.”

Oliver pouted and Laurel took one moment of pleasure in the fact that he absolutely resembled their daughter with the outstretched lower lip and frowning eyebrows.

“I don’t remember any of that. What kind of project am I working on with Bev. Did I see Andy here earlier? Is it like an Arrow spinoff or something? God I wish I could remember.”

He took the phone from her hand with a slight jerk making Laurel look at him with mothering eyes that just made him roll his own.

“Do you have Lici's number in here? I know you two don’t talk but you’ve gotta have her in here for Dali’s dropoffs,” Oliver attempted to find Laurel’s contacts in the phone.

“For God’s sake will you shut up about her?” Laurel finally broke just as John walked into the room.

Oliver put the phone down and grinned widely at his friend. “John! Oh my God, how long has it been! Are you in this Arrow remake thing too?”

John stalled just inside the room and looked between Oliver and Laurel. He had heard Laurel’s raised voice before opening the door. Each time John had looked in on Oliver the previous day, his injured friend had been asleep. This was his first encounter with 2025 Oliver.

“Yeah, man, crazy, right?” John played along and looked at Laurel who huffed, grabbed her phone away from Oliver and then turned to the couch to grab her purse.

“I’m going down to the cafeteria. Will you be here a while?” she looked directly at the dark-skinned man.

“Uh, yeah, sure…” John glanced at his watch. “I’m, uh, I gotta go pick up…” Laurel glared at him. “I can be here about an hour,” John finished his thought.

Laurel nodded once, realizing that _ Felicity _ would be there within the next couple of hours. She drew in a long, labored breath wondering how that was going to go and then walked out the door.

John watched her walk out and made sure the door closed before looking back at his friend. “Man, how you feeling?” he looked directly at the knot on Oliver’s head.

“Honestly?” Oliver pressed his lips together, thinking about his answer, “I’m kinda freaked out here, Dude.”

John sat down in the chair next to the bed, tilted his head and made himself comfortable. “Scary shit, Oliver. You hit that floor and I knew...I knew it wasn’t good.”

Oliver stared at him for a minute. “Was Felicity there, too?” he wondered. “God, man, I can’t remember what the hell happened. That’s the frickin’ worst. I swear to you. The last thing I remember is being at home and giving Lucas a bath. Felicity took him to tuck him in… and then I woke up in the e.r.”

He stopped and stared at John. “That’s it...I can’t think of anything before that. I don’t remember being on set. Hell, I can’t even remember this remake. God, Felicity’s gonna freak. Do you know where she is? Is she okay? Has she been here?”

John thought about Oliver’s words and how to answer his questions. He could give his friend an honest answer that was hopefully simple enough to put his mind at ease, at least for a little while.

“I’ve talked to her man. She’s handling things like a champ. You know Felicity. She’s working out a few things and she will be here in another hour or so,” he nodded with a closed lip smile.

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere. Thank you for that.” Oliver pressed his lips together again and looked at John.

“What is it?” John asked

“Can I ask you something else?” Oliver looked like a little boy unsure if he should pose the question on his mind or not.

“Sure, Man, shoot,” John offered.

“What the hell is Laurel doing here? She was here when I woke up yesterday and she’s here already today. She hasn’t come close to me since the divorce was finalized. Why the sudden change? Guilty conscious much?” Oliver wondered out loud.

John raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t have a quick answer to Oliver’s question. He was usually pretty good with off-the-cuff responses but on this one he was stuck, genuinely.

“I dunno, Man. She got to the hospital yesterday soon after Bev and I...Maybe Dali called her since Felicity was tied up with...um...Lucas?” He hoped the answer would suffice.

“So was Felicity there when this all happened?” Oliver looked at his friend as he pointed at his own face and injuries.

John shook his head. “No, she was at home...you know… I know you’re having trouble remembering and all...she’s not in this one Oliver. Just too much going on right now.”

He stopped at that not wanting to add any other thoughts to his friend’s already overdriving mind.

Oliver nodded. “Hey, you got your phone on you? I’d really like to talk to my wife. You’ve got her number, right?” He requested.

John reached toward his back pocket and then hesitated. “You know, she’s gonna be here in just a little bit. Why don’t you hang tight? I’m pretty sure the doctors didn’t want you looking at a phone or computer or television. Something about the bright screens and you needing to rest.”

“Damnit,” Oliver huffed. “What’s a man gotta do around here to see the love of his life?”

John laughed at him. “Patience, Man. Don’t get yourself all hot and bothered. I’m sure the last thing Felicity is gonna want to deal with is a concussed husband who just wants to strip her down and play doctor in his hospital room.”

Oliver grinned at him. “Ooo, I hadn’t even thought of that option. You stand guard for us once I talk her into it? She can’t say no to me, I’m hurt and just need a little love…” he whined.

John rolled his eyes. “God, that’s worse than interrupting the two of you in your trailer…” he stalled wondering if he might be pushing Oliver’s memory.

“More than once,” Oliver chuckled and then snorted at the memory of John walking in on the two of them completely naked and nearly connected below the waist.

“So the answer would be ‘No’,” John laughed and rolled his eyes. “I will not be privvy to any of your hospital sex-capades. God, your libido amazes me.”

“Jealous, aren’t you Diggle? Hehe,” Oliver grinned. “Have you seen my wife lately? Still hot my friend...very, very sexy!” Oliver cocked his eyebrows as John nearly cringed thinking about Laurel instead of Felicity.

The larger man covered his tracks pretty well. “I can’t think of her like that, Man. She’s like my little sister.”

Oliver laughed and then he cringed. “Well, crap.”

“What’s wrong?” John sat up a little straighter with a worried face.

“My head...the headache comes and goes. I think I just overdid it. Where’s that nurse’s call button?” He glanced around and blew a breath through his lips.

John stood up and grabbed the cord to the control that was hanging off the side of the bed. He easily pushed the button requesting help and watched as Oliver closed his eyes.

“Maybe playing doctor with Ms. Smoak is a little farther down the road than I’m hoping,” he commented.

John grinned.

A few moments later a nurse came into the room and looked at both men. Oliver had fallen back to sleep in that short amount of time, so John smiled at the woman and told her about the patient’s recurring headache.

She nodded and looked at his chart as Laurel walked back into the room. “He had pain meds about two and a half hours ago. I really can’t give him anymore for another 90 minutes or so. Sleep is probably his best option right now. But if he wakes up from the pain, let me know. I can ask the doctor about alternating meds to help his pain level.”

John nodded, they all looked at Oliver who seemed to have settled into his nap, and the nurse smiled at the two visitors as she left the room.

“What happened?” Laurel wondered.

“We were chatting, he laughed and then said his headache was back. Probably overdid it a little bit. We called for the nurse and by the time she got here he was snoozing again,” John supplied.

Laurel nodded and breathed out through her nose. “Are you going to pick up Felicity?” She asked, purposefully working to keep her calm.

John nodded. “Yeah, I need to leave in just a few minutes to get to the airport. Her flight should be here in about half an hour.

Laurel acknowledged that she had heard him. “How much does she know, John?”

John blew out a breath and looked into Laurel’s eyes. He wouldn’t lie to her, but he also wouldn’t put up with any of her crap over Oliver and Felicity’s relationship.

“She knows that Oliver has been asking for her. And I told her what Bev told me, that when the nurse was asking about his wife, he referred to her.”

Laurel grit her teeth and John saw her jaw stiffen. 

“Laurel, Bev and Andy and I talked. A- Felicity needed to know he was hurt. Leaving her in the dark on that, to find out through social media or some TMZ report would be devastating. And B- we agreed that her being here may help speed up his recovery. If he can relax more with her here and rest more knowing she’s at least around, then hopefully he can get off this 2025 track and back into 2019.” John explained and watched Oliver’s wife carefully for any signs of internal combustion.

What he saw was a woman crossing her arms over her chest and holding tears in her eyes. John stayed quiet, waiting for her to give him any indication of her thoughts.

Finally Laurel shrugged one shoulder and shook her head. “I know you’re right. As much as it hurts, I know you’re right. I just… I… I can’t be here while she’s here.” Laurel began tapping her foot against the floor nervously. “She took over practically every part of his heart, John. And now, even with him lying in a hospital bed and me as his main emergency contact, she’s going to swoop in here and take this from me too.” She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let it out slowly.

John crossed his arms across his chest as well and held his biceps, trying to look supportive for her and yet not completely agreeing with her thoughts.

“Not a discussion we should have in a hospital room, but you know that Felicity has tried to let go, don’t you? You see, obviously, that she has practically moved to the opposite coast to put space between them. I’m not the one to tell you this Laurel, you can see it with your own eyes. Sometimes, the Good Lord makes things happen for everyone to see that distance can’t change a heart’s mind.” He again waited for her reaction.

All Laurel could do was wipe the tears from under her eyes and stare at him.

“I’m not gonna say anything else. I’ll just leave it at that. Now, I gotta get going. Will you be here when I get back with Lici?”

Laurel didn’t smile, didn’t yell, didn’t try to combat what John said. Instead she nodded at him. “Yeah. I’ll be here. I’m not going to go anywhere till you get back. But once she’s here I’m going home to my daughter. You all can let me know what I need to do or if I need to come back.”

John nodded at her. It wasn’t the answer he expected but in all honesty, it was one he would gladly accept.

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all your wonderful comments so far! Next chapter... Felicity gets to town.
> 
> Your reviews feed my muse - please keep 'em coming! <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away...  
In chapter 4 of Curved Reality: Concussed -  
When Felicity gets to town, John gives her a preview of 2025 Oliver.

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER 4**

John pulled his car up to the curb, climbed out and smiled widely as he saw the now-red-haired woman approaching him. She smiled as well and practically jumped into his open arms when she got close enough.

“Hey you!” John caught her easily and kissed her cheek burying his nose in her hair.

“I’ve missed you!” Felicity exclaimed as she hugged him as tightly as possible knowing it would have no effect on this muscular man.

“Oh Sweetheart, I’ve missed you too, a TON!” he exaggerated but she knew he meant what he was saying.

“I’ve been sending you hugs and kisses. Has Oliver been giving them to you?” She grinned as she pulled away from him and looked into his face.

John rolled his eyes and laughed. “Mmm-hmm, every morning I meet him in his trailer and he shares with me _ everything _ that the two of you discussed in your nightly chats. Coffee and Olicity talk - the best way to get your day started.” He held his hand out in a limp-wristed fashion and took his voice to a higher pitch to get his point across.

“Oh God,” Felicity’s eyes hardened for a second. “I hope he doesn’t tell you _ everything…” _

John laughed. “Well, on the mornings when he’s _ really _relaxed I know not to ask,” he shook his head as he noticed a slight blush on Felicity’s cheeks.

“Seriously, Lis, how are you doin’, Babe?”

She blinked her eyes as she stared into nothingness and the smile began to fade from her face. “I thought I was doing okay,” she gave him a fake, closed-lip smile and then looked down at the sidewalk. “And then you tell me he’s hurt and all I can think is that I should’ve been there. Somehow this is my fault.”

John lifted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. “Don’t. You can’t do that to yourself.”

She swallowed roughly as John tossed her bag into the back seat and opened the passenger door for her to slide into his car. He rounded the front of the car and got behind the steering wheel waiting for her to say more.

“The night before his accident we had an argument,” she admitted.

“He did tell me that, before shooting started that morning,” John mentioned.

“He was mad that they wanted to reshoot a scene from what, five or six seasons ago… He didn’t want to have some random blonde woman sitting in a chair. He wanted them to reuse a clip of me sitting there,” Felicity breathed out.

“Honey, he will use any excuse he can find to get you back in this season. We both know that. Hell, he told Australia that you’re coming back for the series finale. How far have those discussions gone at this point?” John glanced over as she was running her fingers through her hair and looking out the passenger window.

“He’s pitting an entire continent against me and hoping it goes viral to force me into coming back,” Felicity didn’t look toward John.

John was well aware that the ultimate end to their series was still up in the air. He knew Felicity was torn about being part of the absolute final show and he was well aware that Oliver wanted her there for a plethora of reasons.

“Would it be forcing you?” John wondered.

Felicity glanced at him. “No,” Felicity reached a hand over and grasped his bicep. “No it wouldn’t be forcing me back. I just...I like the way they sent Overwatch off. It’s good. Let the fans believe - and me - that she found Archer in the multi-verse and they are reunited and happy. Let it go.”

“Your happy on-screen hubby doesn’t see it that way,” John smiled at her.

“Happy on-screen hubby just wants _ me _ back in the same town as him,” Felicity breathed out a little heavily and again ran her fingers through her hair.

“And,” John watched out the front window of the car, “here you are.”

He looked over at her as they sat at a stop light and noticed her closed eyes. “Felicity?”

She blinked and looked at her friend with a couple of teardrops running down her nose. She put a hand over her eyes to try and make her crying less conspicuous. “He didn’t have to get hurt to get me back here. All he had to do was fucking ask.”

John took a hand off the steering wheel, reached over and pulled hers off her eyes and held it. “Hey, you, look at me,” he instructed.

Felicity shook her head and he squeezed her hand.

“Ah,” John scolded. “Look at me,” he said again.

She finally turned her head slightly in order to shift her gaze toward him.

“He is gonna be fine. You know how I know that for a fact?” he raised his eyes in seriousness.

Felicity rolled her eyes at his look and shook her head. “How?” she asked.

“Because I went to see him this morning before coming to get you. And one of the first things he talked about was getting you into his hospital bed and playing doctor with you.” John pressed his lips together to keep from smiling and nodded his head strongly up and down.

Felicity squinted her eyes at him, trying to read his demeanor. When John started laughing, nodding and shaking his head all in one motion Felicity smiled.

“He did not?” she questioned.

“He did,” John nodded again. “Fucker sat right there in his bed and asked me to stand watch outside his door so he could get you into bed.”

Felicity blushed. “You didn’t agree to that, did you?” She worried slightly.

“Hell no!” John gave her an unbelieving look. “I’ve seen you two naked together too many times…”

“ONCE!” Felicity interjected.

“Once is too many in my opinion!” John added as they both laughed. “Seeing that shit is enough. I don’t need to hear it, too.”

He was grateful to hear Felicity laugh. Yes, he was worried about their friend. Yes, there were a lot of complications to overcome. But overall, Oliver would be fine eventually. And as things stood, Felicity would be there to make sure that happened.

\-----

John pulled the car into a parking space in the hospital garage and put it into park. Felicity rubbed both hands over her face and then looked at him. “Do you want to tell me, now, what I’m walking into here? Oliver has asked for me...he thinks we’re married… You’ve gotta give me more to go on here.”

John left the car running for the air conditioning. He unlatched his seat belt and turned to face her in his seat, resting one arm on the steering column. He took a deep breath and when she looked at him he started from the beginning.

“Ok, yeah, yesterday morning Oliver told me you all had had a little argument about reshooting that scene. Was he 100 percent focused when it was time to do that stunt? I’m not positive. I thought he was. You know him, he argues, he shakes things off, he goes on. He crashes through a window, jumps up laughing, Andy yells ‘Cut!’ and we move to the next scene.”

Felicity nodded slowly.

“Yesterday he crashed through the window and I don’t know what the hell happened. It looked like he twisted or the cable twisted or his foot got caught… I don’t know but he ended up, face first hitting the floor. And, he didn’t get up.”

Felicity closed her eyes as she imagined him lying there.

“So we get the medics and they bring him here and start checking him out while Andy and the guys go back and look at the video. Bev called Laurel, she meets us here and at that point your boy is still unconscious with a massive purple knot on his head. The doctor says that’s good...the knot...because it means the swelling came out instead of being like around his brain or something.”

She nodded again, trying to take in and understand what John was telling her.

“Well, when they let Laurel and Bev go back to see him, they said he was waking up and then going back to sleep. Kinda in and out of consciousness which wasn’t all bad. This one doctor talked to Laurel because we told him she’s Oliver’s wife. But when he escorts them through the e.r. doors, the doctor looks at me and says something like… ‘But Mr. Queen says his wife’s name is Felicity…’”

“That was clue number one that maybe things weren’t completely kosher.”

They sat quietly for another minute, Felicity thinking about this information and John putting things in order in his head before sharing more.

“A little later Oliver wakes up again. Laurel is sitting right there when the nurse comes in and starts asking questions,” John hesitates, “This may be where you wanna start taking notes…” he clicked his tongue a couple of times and Felicity looked at him with wide eyes.

“The nurse asks his name and he nails that one, thank God. She asks him what day it is and actually everybody in the room _ but _ the nurse is clueless, so they let that one go. But then the lady asks him what year it is and apparently Oliver went into this spiel about it being 2025 because Lucas was born in 2022 and he just turned three… and he looks at Laurel and says ‘And Dali’s about to turn 12…’”

Felicity’s mouth dropped open and her eyes opened even wider. “I’m sorry, what? Who’s Lucas? And Dal just turned six…” she stared at John.

“Well, hang on now,” John started again with a breath. “The nurse also asked him if Laurel was his wife. He told them - with no hesitation whatsoever - that she hadn’t been his wife since they divorced in 2021.”

“What the hell, John?” Felicity stumbled over the words since she couldn’t make complete sense of what he was saying.

John took a deep breath and put a hand on her shoulder. “Lis, Oliver’s living in some flash-forward to 2025. In his head, right now, he and Laurel are divorced. He’s married to you and Dali’s almost a teenager…”

“And Lucas?” Felicity squinted slightly at John with a gentle shake of her head, thinking she was beginning to understand.

“Lucas is your and Oliver’s son. He’s apparently three,” John smiled as Felicity sat there staring at him.

She blinked, leaned back in her seat and sat there silently with her hands clasped together in her lap. John noticed she wasn’t smiling but she was certainly deep in thought.

“This morning Oliver asked me if we were doing an Arrow remake,” he went on to try and fill her in fully. “With Bev here, and me and Andy, and with the accident happening on set, he thinks this is like a reunion show. He asked if you were there when he fell. I told him you weren’t doing this show because you had so much going on...with…”

“Lucas and all…” Felicity supplied almost instinctively. 

She bit on her lip, thinking even more deeply about this without having seen Oliver, or a doctor or nurse.

“Laurel is pissed. Now I understand why,” Felicity nodded as she stared out the front window of the vehicle. 

“Felicity, I’m gonna ask this simply because I’ve wondered about it. And, if I’ve thought about it then others probably have too…”

“What?” she turned her head and looked at John. 

“Have you and Oliver talked about a timeline...for you, for your relationship? I mean...is he drawing these dates, the years, from anything the two of you have discussed?”

Felicity thought about what he was saying. It made sense. But if it was anyone else besides John Diggle asking her this question she would’ve put an arrow through them instantly.

“No,” she answered honestly. “I’m sure we’ve said ‘someday’ about a million times. But Oliver wasn’t willing to risk Dali’s happiness and I’m not willing to risk him losing his daughter.” She hesitated for a split second. “We have talked about Lucas…” she admitted and looked into John’s eyes with a sad smile. “Last year when the script called for Archer and Overwatch to discuss baby names...before Mia was born, the writers asked us what boy name we would want. We were halfway joking but Oliver asked me if we ever had a boy, what would I want to call him.”

“So Lucas really was your answer,” John smiled.

“Yeah,” Felicity smiled just a little wider. “But I swear to you...We have never talked about him getting a divorce in 2021 or us having a baby in 2022 - God, that would be awfully quick, wouldn’t it?” She creased her eyebrows and looked with a bit of fear at John.

He looked at her as though she was completely insane. “The way you two go at it, especially when you haven’t seen each other in a while? It’s a wonder you don’t have about a dozen kids right now. You might wanna buy some stock in Trojan. Cause if Mr. Libido is telling the future, you’re gonna end up pregnant in a couple of years.”

Felicity held her breath and her eyes widened again.

“Something I need to know?” John wondered in a fatherly tone.

“Hmm-mmm” Felicity shook her head quickly.

“Felicity?” John pressed.

Felicity let her neck and head go limp as she prepared to come clean with a tiny peek inside their relationship. “Oliver wanted to go on a cruise. He said let’s shoot for 2021 so we can make sure our schedules are cleared. I didn’t think twice about it. It’s two years away for God’s sake.”

John smacked his hands against his thighs and then rubbed them against his jeans. “Well, just consider yourself warned. If you don’t want little Lucas in 2022 you might wanna rethink Cruising with Queen in 2021…” John shivered and cringed.

“What was that for?” Felicity wondered as she watched him.

“I just had a vision of you two on a ship’s balcony and a broken lounge chair…”

Felicity put on an angry face and smacked John’s arm. “I really don’t need you thinking about how Oliver and I would enjoy our cruise.”

“Me either!” John agreed and rubbed his arm from the slight sting.

“But if you really must, let me know. Once he’s back in 2019 I don’t mind giving you another show…” Felicity cocked her eyebrows and John scrunched his face at her insinuation.

“I think we should go see if we can go bring your man back from the future, Little Miss.”

Felicity took a deep breath and smiled at John. “Thank you,” her voice turned soft and she offered her appreciation graciously.

“Do you want your bag?” John asked before locking the car.

Felicity thought about it, just as she thought when she had talked to him 24 hours ago. “Yes, please,” she nodded. “I didn’t make any hotel reservations. Unless Laurel kicks me out, I’m staying here with Oliver.”

John nodded. “She won’t. She and I have already talked. She said once you’re here she’s going home to Dali. That sounds kinda deranged, but considering the circumstances I think it’s a good call.”

Felicity nodded. “Ok.”

John took the handle of her suitcase in one hand and put his other arm around Felicity. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. “You ready Mrs. Queen?”

Felicity stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. She swallowed once and took a deep breath. She didn’t laugh, or smack John or even take the comment as a joke. Instead she leaned her head momentarily against his chest and smiled. 

“Yeah, I am.”

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER 4**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting and for all the kudos! Your reviews feed my muse and this story has been a fun one to imagine!  
Lots of Olicity ;) love to ALL of you!! <3


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away...  
In chapter 5 of Curved Reality: Concussed -  
2019 Felicity...meet 2025 Oliver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John has prepared Felicity for Oliver the 2025 amnesiac(?) to the best of his abilities. Now it's time for her to see for herself...

** **

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Felicity hesitated at first when John pushed the hospital room door open. She peeked in seeing a nurse standing by the bed and the man she adored in the bed with a terribly bruised forehead and a goose egg adorning his right temple. 

She almost cried at the sight of him. 

But when Oliver caught sight of her he smiled from ear to ear as though she was the best thing he had ever laid eyes on.

“There she is!” He opened his arms.

Felicity hesitantly walked toward him and gingerly sat down on the side of the bed, barely touching him.

“I’m not broken, Baby, please can I have a hug?” Oliver quickly ran his thumb across her cheek.

When Felicity leaned toward him she immediately found herself wrapped in his arms. She also realized there were 24 hours worth of tears beginning to flow from her eyes. She tucked her hands under his shoulder blades to hug him back and buried her face against his neck.

Oliver felt her tears and began smoothing her hair, rubbing her back and shushing her crying.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity cried against his neck. “Oliver I should’ve been there. You’re right, I should’ve been there with you on set. I’m so sorry, this is my fault.” 

“Hey now,” Oliver did his best to place a kiss on her cheek or ear, wherever he could land his lips. “Don’t you even start that. This is not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault.” He glanced at the nurse who was still working with his i.v. and smiled widely.

“Jaycee, this would be my wife, Felicity. Didn’t I tell you, she’s beautiful!” he practically gushed.

“Shut up,” came from the muffled voice against his neck which felt anything but beautiful at that moment.

Oliver laughed. “I’m just glad you’re here, Baby, I’ve missed you.”

Felicity maneuvered herself out of his hold just enough to come face to face with him. “Can I kiss you?” she asked permission.

Oliver grinned at her and winked with a slight grimace and then put both of his hands on her cheeks. “You’d better,” he instructed.

He swallowed in anticipation and gladly accepted the feel of her lips against his. Felicity tried to hold back but when he teased her lips with his tongue she couldn’t help but part them so he could enjoy her taste.

Felicity sniffled a couple of times as he held her there, lips on lips just enjoying the moment in their own little world. But when she did it a third time Oliver reluctantly pulled away and looked at her.

“Hey there, I’m okay. You hear me? Now that you’re here, I’m fine.” He looked into her eyes seriously and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were still dripping down.

“I love you,” she whispered to him and he smiled at her again.

“And I love you, too.” They shared another quick kiss with the realization that they were not actually alone in the room.

“Where’s Lucas?” Oliver wondered.

Felicity sat up cautiously making sure not to push on him even though he was refusing to let her out of his grip. She glanced back at John, now grateful for the crash course he had given her on the drive from the airport.

“He’s um…” she swallowed, working to regain her composure and clear her throat following their kiss. “He’s with your mom, and Dali at eh...at the house.”

She looked Oliver in the eyes wondering if he would buy her story.

“I miss him,” Oliver said. “Did you tell Dal to help take care of him?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, figuring she might need to get into character...except she was still trying to figure out her role in this play. “Of course I did. She doesn’t need to be told. She’s a wonderful big sister and you know that.”

The answer obviously satisfied Oliver as he grinned and pulled her down for another lingering kiss.

“Will you stop that?” Felicity smiled and nibbled on her bottom lip. “We are not alone and we are not at home,” she reminded him.

“Oh, oops...I forgot,” Oliver grinned a quirky, sideways smile at her and they were easily lost in their own little world.

Felicity looked straight into his eyes and tilted her head sideways. “That is not a card that you get to play right now, Mister.” She poked a finger into his chest. 

John cleared his throat with a hearty, “Ahem,” when he was convinced that both Felicity and Oliver were okay being back in each other’s company. When they both looked toward him, he diverted his eyes to the couch where Laurel sat, watching the happy couple.

Felicity pulled herself away from Oliver and stood up beside the bed. She reached down and grabbed Oliver’s hand without a second thought and looked at the dark haired woman.

“Hi Laurel,” she did her best to sound friendly.

“Felicity,” Laurel responded.

“Thanks for being here while I...got the kids settled,” Felicity glanced down at her fingers, entwined with Oliver’s, took a breath and looked back at Oliver’s actual wife. “I’d appreciate it if you’d let Dali stay tonight with Lucas and Grams. I think she’d like that, too.”

Laurel’s gaze dropped to their linked hands. She had no reason to smile, especially since Felicity appeared to be embracing this idea of being Oliver’s wife and having a child of her own. 

Under the watchful eye of John, and Jaycee, she found absolutely no reason to stick around and watch them play out an act that was only aided by a medical emergency.

She stood up and gathered her purse and looked around to make sure she wasn’t leaving anything behind. As she passed by Oliver’s bed she looked straight at Felicity. “She can stay tonight but let _ Grams _ know I’ll pick her up tomorrow. I’m sure she’d prefer to have time alone with _ Lucas _.” Her eyes narrowed before she turned and walked out the door.

“Laurel, come on,” Oliver called after her, knowing she wouldn’t turn back around.

When Laurel left the room he squeezed Felicity’s hand, pulled her back down on the bed beside him and looked at John. “Welcome to our world,” he shook his head. “Dal lives with us and adores her little brother. I think that may be one of the four or five times Laurel has actually said Lucas’s name. Not that we’re going to ask her to babysit or anything, but it would be nice if she’d acknowledge that Dal’s a big sister now. Right?” 

John nodded his agreement and watched Felicity as she settled back in beside Oliver, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his hand and using her other to adjust his pillow, run through his hair or finding any way she could to keep the constant contact.

Their friend had always noted that Oliver was happier with Felicity around. For years John watched their quiet comments to each other, whispers to make the other laugh. Little touches made the other smile, even on days when it seemed nothing was going right. 

He smiled inwardly. If he didn’t know any better, he would swear that Oliver’s 2025 forecast was already true. He had watched Laurel with Oliver. There was no sitting on the bed beside him. There were no fingers running through his hair. There was no ‘I love you’ that John was aware of and certainly no kisses shared.

What he had witnessed over the last 10 minutes was exactly what you’d expect from a worried wife making her way to her injured husband. Felicity’s care, concern and love weren’t fake. Her feelings were genuine.

John smiled with his face pointed toward the floor. He shifted his eyes to watch them whispering to one another and letting their fingers battle to get the stronger grip around each others’ hands.

He noticed that Jaycee, as well, had finished her work but she was standing off to the side watching them with a smile on her face. When she saw John watching her, she blushed and pressed her lips together before moving purposefully toward the door with her computer cart and clipboard of instructions.

“I- I’ll be back in to check on you in a couple of hours Mr. Queen,” she smiled at him and was happy to accept Felicity’s mouthed, ‘_ thank you’ _as she prepared to leave.

“Let me get that door for you,” John offered as he pulled the heavy wooden piece open and also smiled at the nurse. When she had exited he looked back at Oliver and Felicity who had already gone back to their bubble.

“You two good?” John smiled at them both. 

Felicity got up from the bed with Oliver reluctantly letting go of her. “Yeah,” she tiptoed and gave their friend a kiss on the cheek as he wrapped her in a hug.

“You’re liking the Lucas idea, aren’t you?” John whispered into her ear.

“I’m not opposed to it,” she looked up into his eyes, “but we’ve got a long way to go to get there.”

John nodded. “Be careful. He’s gotta heal and when reality comes back, you don’t want it to bite you.”

Felicity nodded. He was completely right. In the last few minutes she had found a strength and a comfort that she could quickly get used to. But she didn’t want it to be short-lived. She turned back to Oliver who now had his eyes closed.

No, she was realizing quite quickly that she could almost assuredly embrace the idea of her, Oliver, Dali and Lucas together. 

She hugged John again and let him leave the room before she pulled her small suitcase toward the couch where Laurel had been sitting. She tried to stay quiet letting Oliver rest since she was sure the nurse had put painkillers and a sleep aid in his i.v.

But as she sat down on the couch she noticed his eyes open and trained on her.

“Close your eyes and try to rest. I’m not going anywhere,” she promised.

“You’re too far away,” he almost whined. “Come lay with me, please?” he requested.

Felicity smiled at him and didn’t wait another second to go back to him.

“You can’t resist me,” he felt her slide onto her side and chuckled as she tried to find a comfortable way to lay beside him.

“Is this okay?” she asked as she snuck her arm below his neck and pulled his head toward her.

She grinned as he worked to meld his body with hers and found a comfortable spot with his cheek against her breast.

“Felicity I need another kiss,” his words were beginning to slur but she still had to smile at him. 

She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, one to the tip of his nose and then she finally crunched herself enough to press a kiss to his lips.

“That’s better,” Oliver hummed with his eyelids closed. “I love you, Lici.”

“Oh, _ my _ Oliver,” she had forgotten how much she craved holding him. “I love you, too.”

\-----

Outside the door, Jaycee stopped John before he could leave. “Excuse me, Sir?” she started nervously.

“Yeah?” John answered without hesitation.

“You’re a family friend, right?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’ve known them for about a decade now. Why?”

“Well, I don’t mean to ask personal questions, but in the case of head injuries and amnesia and concussions, it sometimes helps to know… The lady who’s with him now, Felicity, she’s _ not _ his wife?” Jaycee looked rather confused.

John smiled at her. “Short answer? No. She’s not. Longer answer: she should be. Long story even longer… he thinks it’s 2025, he believes he and Felicity are married and have a son, and he’s divorced from the other woman who was in the room.”

Jaycee nodded her head, confused. “Is any of that correct?”

John chuckled. “Well, obviously it’s not 2025. So in the real world…” John rolled his eyes, “Oliver and Laurel are still married. The only child at this point is _ their _ daughter who is six. But if Oliver would get his head outta his ass he could probably set this whole mess straight. He loves Felicity. He’s been in love with Felicity for years and she loves him. Honestly, Jaycee - is it? - I am hoping this concussion mess will be an eye opener for the entire lot of ‘em. I tell ya...tryin’ to straighten this out can give anybody a headache!”

Jaycee laughed with him and looked back into the room through a crack where John had left the door partially opened. She pointed and smiled. “She’ll take care of him, won’t she?”

John shifted his head slightly till he could also see Felicity in the bed holding Oliver. He nodded his head. “If she gets the chance...yeah...she will.”

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER FIVE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Any predictions from you the readers? 
> 
> Loving all your comments and really appreciate you reading! <3
> 
> Up next...a little fluff when the amnesiac gets to have his 'future' wife alone for a little while!
> 
> Thanks everyone! -adcg
> 
> P.S. I am sure I've missed tagging someone on Twitter as I update. (Posting at home and my tag list is at work...bad Anna!) Feel free to DM me if I missed you and I promise I will try to do better with the next update. Mwah!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away...  
In chapter 6 of Curved Reality: Concussed -  
Let's call this one fluff and slight smut... Plus a glimpse of what could be for Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a touch of mature, sexual content and a mention of a bodily function that is simply used to help make a point. Not too graphic, not too in depth, but just to make you aware...

** **

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Jaycee tried her best not to bother Oliver overnight. He needed his rest; that was the doctor’s orders. But she couldn’t help checking in on him, to see _ them _ at least a couple of times.

The first time she quietly pushed the door open, both Oliver and Felicity were asleep, wrapped in each others arms. Jaycee shook her head at the sight, ‘_ not married, my ass,’ _ she thought. She closed the door without going any further into the room and smiled to herself as she went about her rounds.

The second time she went in, she truly did have to check Oliver’s vitals and plug some more pain meds into the i.v. connection. She again tried to work quietly, but Felicity easily woke up and started to move.

“Shhh,” Jaycee put her finger to her lips. “Don’t get up, you’re fine,” she whispered.

Felicity blinked a couple of times. “Are you sure? Would a doctor really say it’s okay for me to be _ in _ bed with him?” she asked honestly.

Jaycee smiled at her. “Is he resting comfortably?”

Felicity looked at Oliver and nodded with a smile.

“Would he be resting that comfortably if you moved?” the nurse raised her eyebrows, knowing the answer.

“No, he would not…” Oliver’s voice answered and Felicity felt his arm tighten around her. Without opening his eyes he tilted his head upward and kissed her neck.

“Oliver, stop,” Felicity admonished him while Jaycee smiled at them.

“You’re not going anywhere now lay back down and go to sleep," his sleepy voice instructed. "She’s gonna take my blood pressure and give me more medicine. My bp will probably be the best it’s been since before you went to New York.”

Felicity gasped slightly at his words. She wondered if he was possibly regaining his memory, recalling that she was working now across the country.

Jaycee had no reaction other than completing her tasks. And when Oliver said nothing else, Felicity didn’t offer any leading questions or comments. Instead, she again found the comfortable spot in his arms and did exactly what the nurse told her to do, she didn’t move.

\-----

The next time she felt Oliver move she swore it was like Odie, her dog-child, trying to wake her in the morning. He was nudging her ankle with his foot, pushing his knee against her thigh and basically wallowing on her uncomfortably.

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered close to his ear. She worried immediately that he was in pain or that something was medically wrong. “Do I need to get the nurse?”

He rolled away from her slightly and let a sigh out against her shoulder. “I need to go pee,” he admitted.

“You’re not allowed out of the bed,” Felicity reminded him. “Here, let me find the little porta-john thing.”

“I hate using that thing,” Oliver sounded like a three year old. “I just wanna use the bathroom.”

“You’re not getting out of bed unless I call the nurse. Do you remember when I had to help you down the bunker steps for the show and you actually leaned on me? God, you about killed me. If I had fallen down those stairs…” Felicity shook her head with the memory.

“You weren’t gonna fall down the stairs. I had you the whole time,” Oliver countered. “And I’ll be fine here, too. If I fall down just don’t let me hit my head.”

Felicity looked at him in the darkness of the room. “Oliver Queen that is not funny.”

She could see the smile on his face along with a slight grimace as he moved. “It is a little bit. Got a rise out of you.”

“Not the kind of rise you’re wanting…” she muttered.

“Oh,” Oliver’s tone perked up even more. “We can get to that kind of rise as soon as you help me go pee.”

Felicity froze for a moment. This was purely something a true partner would ask of the other. Her _ husband _ was asking his _ wife _ to help him to the bathroom. It was a silly thought, but there they were, together, in a hospital bed and she was again having a somewhat life altering moment that revolved around this man.

“If you fall, I’m stripping you down to nothing and Jaycee will find you naked on the floor. I’ll blame the whole thing on you, trying to get out of bed on your own,” Felicity thought she sounded pretty tough.

“If you strip me down I’m gonna pee in the floor. So we’d better make sure I get to the bathroom. After that, feel free to strip me down and have your way with me. I am pretty sure this gown hasn’t hidden a single one of the hard-on’s I’ve had since you walked into this room.”

“Oliver!” she huffed and tried really hard not to think about him being sexually excited by her presence.

“Jaycee’s gonna strap us both down into the bed if I let anything happen to you,” Felicity pulled back the covers and went to the bathroom to turn on the light before helping Oliver out of the bed.

“I’m fine with that,” Oliver admitted as she came back and helped him maneuver his body into a fully sitting position. 

He took a deep breath and blew it out through his lips. 

“Are you sure about this?” Felicity asked, with a true fear of him falling into the floor. “Seriously, Oliver, let me call Jaycee to help us, please?”

He heard the anxiety in her voice and even in the dark he could see it in her eyes. The fact that he also felt slightly dizzy aided her cause.

“Can you just...don’t call Jaycee...but, if you can find that porta-john thing, I’ll use it.”

Felicity breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” she apologized. “I just...you haven’t been out of bed at all and I don’t want to take any chance of hurting you worse than you already are.”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver took a deep breath as he sat there on the edge of the bed. “I just feel stronger now that you’re here. I wanna get stronger and better so I can get back home with you and the kids. I miss you.”

Felicity came back to him, put the urinal beside him and knelt down in front of him. “I want that too,” she spoke from her heart in more ways than he could realize. “I want to be home with you. I want all your memories to come back to you and I want to take you home and just stay there with you.”

Oliver put a hand on her cheek and smiled. “Which all sounds great until your daughter lets your son into our bedroom and he climbs up on the bed like Odie and wallows his way between us.”

Felicity looked up into his eyes and saw the playfulness, yet seriousness in them. “Odie lays still in bed. Don’t you tarnish her name by comparing her to your son.”

“Well sure, she lays still for you,” Oliver proceeded to grab the urinal, slide his gown away from his naked crotch and separated his legs enough to place the container under his penis and proceeded to urinate while talking to his wife. “You’re her mother. When I came into the picture on a regular basis, she tried to nuzzle me out of the bed every night. You laughed at it for six months after we were married. Unless she started nuzzling while you were completely naked which was pretty funny, I admit.”

Felicity listened to him but watched his lower extremities as he relieved his bladder pressure. He went about his business without a second thought of her sitting right in front of _ it. _

She closed her eyes and thought about two things… Would she be comfortable enough to disrobe herself in front of Oliver and use the bathroom? _Well,_ _scratch that one off the list, _she realized quickly. That had actually happened any number of times...in any number of places. _Ok, we’ve pee’d in front of each other before, but not THIS closely…_

Her second thought was of a little boy, being potty trained, and her, as his mother, kneeling down in front of him to listen to him talk while he did his business. She could practically see him - Lucas - with dirty blond, curly hair holding her hand and pulling her toward the bathroom because he really needed to go.

She realized that Oliver had stopped talking and was looking at her.

“Lici, what’s wrong?” he had put the lid back on the urinal and covered himself again with the hospital gown. He wiped his hand against the gown and then used just the tip of his pinky to catch a tear from her eye.

She smiled. “I was just thinking about Lucas and potty training.”

Oliver shook his head. “Why on earth?”

Felicity laughed. “Because I’m down here on my knees and you just whipped out Mr. Thing and let loose. You talked the whole time. Like father, like son…”

“Sorry?” he offered with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t be,” she smiled at him, stood up then leaned down for a kiss. “I’m happy you’re sitting up and talking.” She grabbed the plastic container and headed toward the bathroom. “Are they measuring this?” she waited for an answer.

“Like I would know?” Oliver called back to her. 

He heard the toilet flush, the faucet running and then she came back to him with a washcloth in her hands. “Here,” she held it out to him to wash his hands.

“Okay?” he wiped his hands and handed the white towel back to her.

“You think I want those hands on me now that I know where they’ve been?” She teased slightly.

Oliver let her help him back to his lying position. “I would like to have my hands on you now…”

Felicity looked at the clock on the wall. “It’s 4AM. I know your sense of timing is off, but in this case...I’m afraid it’s way off,” she smiled apologetically.

“You are coming back in here with me, aren’t you?” Oliver lifted the covers wanting her by his side.

She took a deep breath and observed his request. Only this time, with the lights darkened, Oliver _ did _take the opportunity to finally enjoy at least a more intimate moment with his wife.

He pressed his lips to hers slowly at first and again slid his tongue across the crease. Felicity pulled back slightly. “Didn’t we _ just _discuss this? How’s your head feeling?”

Oliver didn’t answer her. Instead he gently pulled her face back to his to connect their lips again. The thought of his injury went through her mind but the feel of his lips on hers overshadowed it. It only took another moment before Felicity allowed her thoughts to go away and her heart and body to feel.

She parted her lips and let her tongue meet his in a slow dance that she had truly missed. While Oliver thought it had only been a few days, she knew it had been months since they had stolen a little bit of time together. 

That thought made her more hungry and eager to feel his mouth on hers, his body against hers and his hands wherever they could touch. She let the current situation slip from her mind as _ she _deepened the kiss. Much to her pleasure Oliver didn’t deny her. 

He moaned against her lips which made her slightly hesitant. “Oliver?” she spoke a whisper on his mouth which was answered simply by his hand on the back of her head pulling her back to their kiss.

His other hand reached down to her thigh and pulled her leg over his. The feeling of her warming center rubbing up against his muscular leg brought a moan from Felicity’s throat.

Oliver smiled. “I’ve missed this,” he reattached his lips to her, pressed his tongue deeply into her mouth and welcomed the feeling of her sucking it strongly and matching his strokes with her own.

She felt her body starting to move, her jean-covered center straddling his hip and thigh. She began to grind, finding a familiar pleasure in the friction. 

Oliver bent his knee knowing exactly how to position her to bring that pleasure.

She pressed herself against him feeling, building, wanting to tip over the edge as he muffled her moans with his kiss.

But when she felt his length starting to move against her she quickly came down from her high.

“Oliver, don’t,” she gasped for a breath as she worked to slow them down.

“Felicity, I need you. I need to make love to you right now. I feel like it’s been months since I’ve had you. Please…”

His words almost had her. She wanted him just as badly but couldn’t let them take the chance. And, she wouldn’t allow herself the pleasure if he couldn’t join in.

“No…”she breathed out slowly willing her body to move from his. “Strenuous…” she felt her body still pulsating, her hips still moving against his thigh. “Activities…” She stopped moving, and removed Oliver’s hand from her breast wondering when he had removed her bra, how, and where it was now.

Oliver swallowed to moisten his dry throat. He breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose and still found a way to move her hand down to cup his erection. “Please don’t stop, Lis. I’ll let you do all the work, I swear,” he tried again.

She stroked his hardness and nearly gave into him again. “You never let me do all the work,” she finally pulled away and pushed herself up, hovering over top of him. “Even if I’m on top you like to take over…” she looked down at him, pushed her hair away from her face and smiled at him.

“We just need more practice,” he grinned.

“When you are headache free for 48 hours, and the doctor has cleared you for physical activity, _ then _ we will practice again." Felicity took the chance to tease him more by straddling his waist and simply standing, on her knees, over him. 

“Are you trying to cause my death? For God’s sake Woman, you tell me no and then climb on top of me?” Oliver watched her closely knowing neither of them would do anything to hurt the other.

“Would you die happy?” Felicity leaned down and left a peck of a kiss on his lips.

“Hell yes, and you know it,” Oliver grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto him.

Felicity’s clothing still separated their bodies and both knew that wasn’t going to change. “I love you,” Felicity smiled at him.

Oliver pouted but urged her to truly move, back to his side. She was correct... The doctor had ordered no strenuous physical activity. And, while they both thoroughly enjoyed making love...their coupling was always, truly a 110% heart and hip pumping strenuous, physical activity.

He tried to stop thinking about their bodies coupled together. She tried to stop thinking about the way he filled her when they fully connected. Both of them sighed and laughed at the same time.

“When I get cleared, will you please play doctor with me?” Oliver asked.

Felicity laughed and ran a finger over his lips, preparing to kiss him again until they both fell asleep. “As long as you promise a lot of probing and completely open hospital gowns,” she grinned.

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER SIX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the insightful, thought provoking comments! Those feed my muse and I LOVE them!
> 
> There are a few folks who have skimmed through this story and have left their (somewhat negative) thoughts on other social media outlets. To them I still say 'thank you'...I appreciate that this has provoked your thoughts and simply hope we are providing entertainment in some form or fashion. ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away...  
In chapter 7 of Curved Reality: Concussed -  
Reality begins to take shape outside the walls of Oliver's hospital room. Is it true that 'Mother knows best'?

** **

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

“I’m not dying am I?” Oliver fidgeted with the bed sheet as Felicity walked back into the room following a chat with his doctor. Day number four of his hospital stay was just beginning and he was beginning to feel better physically and getting quite bored.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Will you stop making jokes like that?”

“Come on Lici, I’m feeling better, you’re here with me, my headaches are getting better… But you’re still talking out there with the doctor. Why do you keep taking followup discussions out in the hallway?” Oliver looked at her with true interest in an answer.

“Maybe I’m asking him if I can have sex with you in that hospital bed. Did you ever think I might try to surprise you with that?” She raised her eyebrows attempting to look annoyed.

“Lock the door, come over here and let me undress you and you can make love to me with or without his permission,” he grinned and Felicity sighed. She purposefully stayed near the door knowing she had completely brought that proposal on herself.

“We’ve discussed that and you’re still having headaches,” she countered.

Oliver pouted. “Not tonight Dear,  _ YOU _ have a headache…” he whined, crossed his arms across his chest and gave her the best pair of puppy dog eyes that he could muster in that moment.

Felicity rolled her eyes again, “Stop that.” She took the few steps to the bed and placed her hand on his now t-shirt covered chest. She leaned down and offered him a sweet kiss which Oliver gladly accepted.

“So what’s the fine doctor say about me going home?” he wondered and relished the feel of her hand smoothing his shirt, rubbing his neck and her fingertips moving through the scruff that was growing on his face.

Felicity smiled at him. That was a big reason she and the doctor had been chatting in the hallway over the past 24 hours. Oliver really was, physically at a point that he could go home. They had had him out of bed with some short walks to the bathroom and down the hall. His headaches were still there but better and they were giving him oral pain meds instead of the i.v. now. 

The dizziness worried Felicity and the doctor. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. The doctor said he just needed to take it easy. As the headaches subside, so would the dizziness. 

But with Oliver still thinking it was 2025, Felicity and the doctor had agreed to use the dizziness as an excuse to keep Oliver at the hospital. She was scared to take him home. She was afraid of reality setting in. 

In the deepest part of her soul she wanted it to be 2025 and for them to go home together, for real.

If Oliver was coming home anytime soon, without his memory of the current year, at least, she needed to make plans and she needed help. 

With those thoughts running through her head she gave him another kiss, this one a little more lingering, which again made Oliver wonder…

“Again, I ask, am I dying?”

Felicity placed another kiss on his forehead and huffed. She sat down on the bed beside him and looked into his face.

“Look,” she started. “I know you’re bored. I know you want to come home. But the dizziness needs to ease up before we go anywhere. You still need to rest. You need to be away from tv and electronics for another few days to help your headaches. And,” she put a hand on his cheek,” I need to make arrangements at home.

“What does that mean?” he wondered with a slight eyebrow crease.

“It means I’m gonna take off for a little bit today and go check on  _ our kids _ . I talked to your mom and she said Dal’s been asking about you…”

“And Lucas?” Oliver wondered quickly.

“And Lucas…” Felicity continued with a soft smile “...is looking for both of us. He’s been good for Grams but she needs a little break.”

She leaned down for another kiss then pulled away just enough to inform him, “So I’m gonna go home and freshen up, I’ll grab you some normal clothes and make some phone calls. Grams is gonna come see you for a bit because she’s worried about her son, too.” She smiled, pecked his lips once more and then sat up.

Oliver grabbed her hand in his and just held it, letting his fingers weave in and out with hers. “I wanna go home, Lis.”

“I know, Baby,” she lifted their linked hands and kissed each of his fingers. “And we’re working on that. The doctor wants you outta here too. Says you’re harassing the nurses,” she grinned.

“What?” Oliver scoffed. “You’ve been here the whole time. The worst I’ve done is winking at Jaycee like I winked at the hostesses in that New York restaurant that we went to before I went to Australia...in...June…”

Felicity froze. There was another reference to 2019. A thought about a trip he had taken for the show...and about visiting Felicity in New York before making that trip. She held his hand but didn’t say a word.

Oliver tilted his head and scrunched his face as he was trying to remember. He looked at Felicity but didn’t ask a thing. He took another moment and then shook his head slowly.

“God, that was weird. That trip was like five years ago. Why is that popping back into my head?”

Felicity smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  _ Was it bad of her to not take that opportunity to tell him it wasn’t that long ago? Was it wrong of her to not try to help him come back to the present day? The doctor had said Oliver would get there...just nurture him along the way and try not to let him get frustrated. _

That’s what Felicity was clinging to. She didn’t want him to be frustrated. She didn’t want him to be angry...at her. She nibbled on her lip to keep a few tears at bay as she thought about that.

“Felicity?” Oliver squeezed her hand and forced her to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

She thought about him visiting her at her New York apartment before he went to Australia. She had been overwhelmed that he made a point to come see her...and made sure he knew how much she appreciated seeing him. 

“Nothing, that was just a really nice surprise visit, that’s all…” she blinked back the wetness and glanced up into his eyes.

“Yeah, it was,” Oliver ran his thumb over her knuckles. “You really were surprised, weren’t you?”

Felicity nodded and smiled at the recent memory. “Yeah, I was.”

“I told you I wouldn’t let you get away from me, didn’t I? You tried to get away. Silly girl, going all the way across the continent to work…” He looked at their hands and then back to Felicity’s face. His demeanor changed slightly as they looked seriously at one another. “I told you,” he used his other hand to point his index finger at her heart, “I told you, you had my heart and it would go anywhere in the world with you. And wherever you went, I would find you.”

Felicity sucked in a breath and couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her face. He  _ had _ told her exactly that, sitting in a cabin, waiting to shoot a final scene that was particularly emotional. She hadn’t forgotten his words but had chosen to tuck them away, hoping he would just let her go and get on with his life with Laurel and Dali.

She had continued in that mode and thought she was beginning to make her break...until his accident. Now, she felt like she was back at square one.

She pulled her hands away from his and stood up without a second thought about his memories or what his mind was thinking now. Felicity really did have a lot to take care of and it started with going  _ home _ … She couldn’t get lost in thoughts of New York or six years ago...or five months ago.  _ Dear God, now she wasn’t sure what year SHE was living in… _ she laughed at herself.

“Felicity,” Oliver tried to reach out to her. “I’m sorry. That was a really, really tough patch for us. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

She smiled at him easily. “No, Sweetheart, it’s fine. I hadn’t thought about that for a while now. I’m glad… I’m glad you remember it.” She leaned down and touched her lips to his.

“Now look,” she straightened up, cleared her throat and walked toward her small suitcase sitting by the couch. “I told Grams I would meet her in about an hour at the house. So you behave yourself, leave the nurses alone, and do not try to get out of bed by yourself. Do you hear me?” She turned back to look at him with a finger pointed in his direction. 

“Yes, Dear,” he deadpanned. “Lici, can I have my phone?” he seriously requested.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. “Sorry, not yet. Still doctor’s orders. No TV, no electronics, no computer. Dim lights and bed.”

He grinned. “I like those last two options...just not by myself,” he wagged his eyebrows.

“I am just thrilled to know this concussion hasn’t dampened your sex drive,” she pulled her suitcase beside the bed and bent over to give him one more kiss before leaving.

Oliver reached one hand around her to squeeze her ass firmly. Felicity squealed lightly at the unexpected touch, then laughed as she smacked his hand away. 

He grinned at her after sharing a kiss, “Have you looked at yourself lately? When did you change your hair? You know I  _ love _ that fiery color on you. Just makes you even more sexy and I can barely keep my hands off you as it is.”

She looked at him with a touch of desire in her eyes. He always knew just what to say. “I’ll be happy when you’re home, Stud,” she attempted to joke and Oliver could easily see the truth in her eyes.

Felicity took another deep breath and headed for the door.

“Don’t be gone too long, k?” Oliver requested. “And Lis?”

“Yeah?” she licked her lips, turned around and looked at him again. “Will you please wear your wedding band when you come back? I miss playing with it on your finger.”

Felicity looked down at her naked left ring finger.  _ Well this should be another challenge _ .

“Of course,” she tried to answer sweetly and just left it at that. “I love you,” she smiled.

Oliver leaned back on his pillows and put one arm under his head. “Love you, too.” He closed his eyes figuring a nap and dreaming of his wife would have to pass the time.

\-----

Felicity had been slightly relieved to learn that Oliver had leased the same house in Vancouver as he had in past seasons. She was familiar with it and with the neighbors. She gave the Uber driver the address and pulled out her phone in the back seat just to try and put her thoughts together.

Before she got too far, her phone rang. She was surprised to hear her mother’s ring tone and quickly accepted the call.

“Mom? Hey! Is everything okay?”

_ “Well, Sweetheart, that depends,”  _ Donna’s voice sounded jovial but Felicity knew this wasn’t just a call for fun.  _ “Do I have a 3 year old grandson that I’ve somehow missed?” _

“Heh,” Felicity laughed through her nose. “You know, you were on my list to call about that…”

Donna laughed at her daughter.  _ “Sweetheart, how’s Oliver - how are you?”  _ She wondered with concern.

“Mom,” Felicity blew a breath through her lips. “You really are on my call list today. Is there any chance you might have time to come over so we can talk?”

_ “I spoke to Moira just a bit ago. She called me and told me a little bit of what’s happening. Has she not seen Oliver yet?” _

“She has but he was sleeping. She came to the house and has been here with Dali,” Felicity supplied.

_ “Where’s Laurel been?” _ Donna wondered curiously.

“Frankly-”

_ “Felicity!” _

“No, Mom, seriously, I was going to say frankly, I don’t know. She left the hospital when I got there and I have not seen or heard from her since. I assume she is either calling to check in with the doctors or Mama Moi is keeping her informed.” Felicity smoothed out a wrinkle in her pants and took a deep breath. She smiled softly with the thought of Oliver’s mom,  _ Mama Moi, _ and her own mother keeping in touch.

_ “You’ve cocooned yourself into that hospital room with Oliver?”  _ Donna’s voice became a bit concerned.

“Yes, mainly because I was told that he wanted me to be there and John, Bev and Andy thought it was best for me to be there. After talking to the doctor, he agreed as well,” Felicity told her mom.

_ “What does the doctor say about simply telling Oliver that it’s not 2025? Show him pictures of Dali and tell him she’s six, not 12. And tell him you two aren’t married, and there is no...Lucas.” _

Felicity sat silently for a minute.

_ “Felicity?” _ Donna wondered if she had ended the call.

“Yeah?” Felicity answered unhappily.

_ “You’re not playing a game here, Sweetheart. Oliver’s injured. The longer you go on playing out this lie, the harder it’s going to be for him to accept the truth. He’s going to come home in a day or so and want to see his kids and the house is going to be empty. If you’re trying to avoid making him upset or causing frustration, you can’t forever. It’s going to happen eventually.” _

Felicity nodded to herself. “I know Mom, I know. I just need… that’s why I’m headed to the house right now. I’m going to talk to Moira and see what she thinks. Then she’s going to see Oliver while I’m at the house. I’m hoping Laurel will let me talk to Dali.”

_ “Well, you’re in luck on that front,”  _ Donna offered.  _ “Moira told me that Laurel is making plans to head back to L.A. for a couple of days. Dali’s at the house with Moira alone, so you’ll get to see your girl at least for a little bit.” _

Felicity smiled. “Sooo, if you can come over, we can chat and you can see Dali too.”

Donna smiled, realizing her daughter was already onto her ruse.  _ “That was my plan…” _

Felicity laughed and was happy that Donna did too. Her mother and Oliver’s were making good points. And Felicity knew she needed their input, and their support to prepare for the moment when reality most certainly would rear its truthful head.

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful words and thoughts about this story. The reviews really are feeding my muse and bringing smiles and additional ideas to my imagination. I've loved writing this Olicity story and imagining how they would handle a situation such as this - and I've gotta say, I'm even more in love with them now than I was when the idea first hit me!
> 
> Really appreciate you reading and commenting! Just three more chapters to go! <3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away...  
In chapter 8 of Curved Reality: Concussed -  
Felicity gets a small dose of mothering...

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

The fake Mrs. Queen thanked her driver as she got out of the car and pulled her suitcase toward the garage door. She lifted the lid on the keypad and typed in Dali’s birthdate. The door began opening and she held her breath. Oliver had told her the code years ago. She had used it numerous times on numerous occasions and felt completely comfortable about it. Only this time she was supposedly opening the door to a home that was partially hers.

_ Oliver always said to make myself at home… _

As soon as she stepped into the house a wavy, brown-haired six-year-old was practically in her arms.

“Aunt Lici!” Dali smiled and wrapped her arms around Felicity’s neck as Felicity picked her up instinctively.

“Have you grown two feet since I saw you in London?” Felicity wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her tightly.

“You shrank!” Dali laughed and pulled back just enough to push a kiss to Felicity’s cheek. “I missed you,” she added and then squirmed to get down.

The older woman following behind Dali smiled as she met Felicity’s eyes. “Hi Sweetheart,” Oliver’s mom came to her and held open her arms.

“Mama Moi, how are you?” Felicity smiled and hugged her tightly.

“You’re taking care of my boy?” She put her hands on Felicity’s shoulders and gave her a serious look.

“I’m trying to?” Felicity shrugged her shoulders. 

Moira let Felicity pull her bag into the kitchen as Dali ran to get a stuffed animal to share with her favorite  _ aunt _ . When the women sat down at the table Felicity began nervously squeezing her hands together.

“Talk to me,” Moira encouraged her and Felicity took a deep breath.

“He’s bored, he wants to come home and really there is nothing stopping him from coming home except me. I’m scared for him to come home because then reality becomes...well...reality.”

Moira nodded. “I’ve wondered for the last couple of days about that. What happens when he gets home and there’s no Lucas? What happens when you go back to New York and it’s him, Laurel and Dali again? You’ve already turned your world partially upside down for him Felicity. You can’t keep living like this.”

She looked at Oliver’s mom seriously and put a voice to what her heart had been thinking for the past two days. “But what if I want to?”

Moira reached out and took Felicity’s hand on the table. Theirs was a crazy, inexplicable relationship. It should’ve never worked. Oliver and Felicity’s friendship should’ve been the extent of it but Oliver’s mother knew a love had developed there. 

Moira Queen should despise Felicity. Her son getting involved with another woman...she should hate her and be yelling at her right now, in this particular situation. But instead her heart was going out to Felicity. 

She tried her best to feel for Laurel… but when Moira could see the night-and-day difference in Oliver’s attitude - and Dali’s - around the two women, she knew exactly why her son was truly in love with the other woman sitting at this table.

Moira took a deep breath and squeezed Felicity’s hand. “Sweetheart, we both know, that’s not a decision either of us can make. We  _ all _ know why the tables haven’t already turned, and it’s because of that little nugget,” Moira nodded her head toward her granddaughter who was now holding a stuffed llama and walking toward Felicity.

“Lici! Look! I have a friend for Ollie Llama now,” she exclaimed. “Grams got her for me. So now when you call me and I talk to Ollie, this llama can talk to him too,” she grinned widely.

Felicity smiled and took the stuffed animal from Dali’s hands, sat it on the table and smiled even wider when Dali climbed into her lap and grabbed the toy. 

“Know what I named her?” Dali made the animal dance on the table.

“What?” Felicity asked with a serious face. 

“Licity Llama!” Dali tilted her head sideways, quite proud that she had come up with the name all by herself. “See, since you got Ollie Llama and that is Daddy’s name, I thought this could be Licity, like your name...only FE-licity didn’t sound right so I just went with the last part.”

Felicity nodded her head and squeezed Dallas tightly. She adored this little girl. Felicity looked back at Moira who was simply taking in the interaction.

“Dals, that is spectacular!” Felicity embellished her with the compliment. “I think this is an awesome idea. And, I think Ollie and Licity should probably have a playdate or a sleepover sometime soon!” She smiled and then used the llama to give Dali a pretend-slobbery kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, Ewwww,” Felicity turned on an Australian accent as she pulled the furry creature away from Dali’s face. “Baby Dali, you’re gonna have to teach Licity some manners before we travel together, Mate. Look at that line o’ drool she’s left on your cheek…”

Dallas laughed, wiped the pretend slobber off her face and then turned around to hug Felicity and the stuffed animal.

“Did you tell Grams, ‘thank you’ for getting Licity Llama for you?” Felicity whispered into Dali’s ear.

“Uh-huh,” Dali looked at her grandmother. “I told you ‘thank you’, right Grams?”

Moira nodded at her and smiled. She looked at Felicity too and shook her head in slight disbelief at the love and understanding between the would-be stepmom and daughter.

“Lici,” Dali’s face took a turn toward the serious. “How’s my Daddy? Mommy and Grams said he’s in the hospital. Have you seen him?”

Felicity took a deep breath and looked back at Moira. She quickly turned her eyes back to Dali. “I have seen him,” she specifically used an upbeat voice, “and he is feeling better and should be home in a couple of days.”

“Is his head hurt?” Dali asked.

Felicity thought for a moment before answering.

“Mommy said he bumped his head and doesn’t know anything right now,” Dali continued.

Felicity nodded her head. “Well, that’s kinda right. He did get a big ole bump on his head, at work, but Uncle John and Andy were there and they took him right to the doctor. And the doctor says, because of the bump on your dad’s head, he just isn’t quite sure what day it is. He knows everybody, but he thinks that you’re like 12 years old now.”

Dali laughed, “But I’m only six. Didn’t you remind him that you just gave me my llama costume for my SIXTH birthday?” She emphasized.

Felicity smiled, happy that Dali had received her birthday gift. “Well, Sweet Pea, the doctor says if we try to  _ make _ Daddy remember what year it is, it might make him upset and hurt his head more. They said it is just gonna take a little time for him to start remembering things in the right order. Things are kinda like a puzzle in his head right now. You know how it’s easy to find the straight pieces and make the outline of the puzzle? But then you start working on the inside pieces and sometimes it’s  _ really _ tough to figure those out?”

Dali nodded and thought about what she was saying.

“That’s kinda what’s happening for Daddy right now. He knows who we are and he knows where he is, that’s the straight edge, outline part. But he can’t quite remember what he was doing when he bumped his head. And he’s having a tough time figuring out his real memories and some like, dreams that he’s had. So he’s gotta work on putting those pieces together to get the whole picture.”

“Does that make any sense, Dal?” Felicity wondered seriously.

“I think so,” Dali answered her honestly. “Lici, Daddy wants you with him instead of Mommy because you guys work real well together. You can help him put the puzzle together better than she can, can’t you?”

Moira pressed her lips together. She and Dali hadn’t discussed any of this. She doubted Laurel had given Dali any positive words about Felicity being there for Oliver - if she had told her anything at all.

“Well, you know, Dal, Mommy’s got a lot of other stuff she hasta think about since Dad’s in the hospital. She has to go back to L.A. to check on your house there and right now she has to do some of the house stuff that Dad usually does. She’s pretty busy. So that’s why I came over, just to try and help take care of Daddy.”

“You came all the way from New York to do that?” Dali wondered and Felicity nodded.

“Yeah,” Felicity answered softly with a smile as Dali looked into her face.

“You must really love my dad and mom to do that for them,” the little girl watched as Felicity’s eyes dropped away from hers for a moment.

She quickly looked back at Dallas, took a deep breath and nodded once more. “I do,” she stopped with that and glanced across the table at Oliver’s mom.

Moira sat back in her chair and enjoyed watching Felicity and Dali talking.

“Take Licity and go play, k-k?” Felicity helped Dal out of her lap and sent her off with her toy. 

She rubbed her legs where Dali had been sitting and laughed toward Moira. “Seriously, has she grown in the past few months. I swear she’s almost as big as me now.”

Moira smiled. “You are pretty amazing with her. You know that, don’t you?” she raised her eyebrows, meaning her words were more than just a compliment.

“Dallas is smart,” Felicity said matter-of-factly. “She deserves to try and understand what’s going on with Oliver. I don’t know if that puzzle scenario really made any sense to her or not, but it gives her something to think about.”

Moira nodded. “Very true. She’s an intuitive kid - much like her father...about a lot of things.”

Felicity agreed. She and Dali had shared some pretty deep conversations over the past couple of years. They were similar to conversations Moira had shared with her granddaughter. 

Grams took another mental note about Oliver’s former co-star.  _ She took Dali’s best interests to heart. _ _ Add that to the list of positives. _

_ \----- _

Oliver’s mom kept up with Dali while Felicity made a couple of phone calls. She spoke to her producers on the East Coast and assured them she would be back there after another week, if not sooner. She sighed slightly when she ended that call knowing that this  _ was _ a family emergency. But explaining it to her current bosses wasn’t as easy as talking to Bev.

Bev… that was the next call she had to make. Felicity wasn’t sure if Bev still had Oliver’s phone or if it was given to Laurel. No matter where his device was, she needed her former boss for another reason.

The producer picked up the call almost immediately after the first ring and tried not to let the worry seep through her voice. “Felicity! How’s Oliver? When can he get home?”

“When can he get back to work?” Felicity asked with only a slight edge.

“No,” Bev didn’t let the tone affect her. “I don’t want to see him back on the studio lot for a month, let alone on the set. And, you can let him know that stunts are off-limits to him for the rest of the production.”

Felicity laughed a throaty chuckle, “Ummm...yeah...No, I’m not telling him that. You know as soon as he can get back to the gym he’ll be ready to crash through a window again.”

“Fine,” Bev thought, “I’ll have Andy tell him.” 

Both women laughed knowing that would probably be the best option.

“So how is he? Any progress on bringing him back to the present day?” Bev wondered.

Felicity hummed lightly, “He’s had a couple of memories or thoughts...he’s said a couple of things that are on point, present day...but then he wonders why he’s thinking those thoughts from years ago. Current day is in there. The doctor says it’s just going to take something to jog his memory.”

Bev sighed. “Felicity, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want to be in this mix of chaos this season. I’m sorry we called you. But…”

“I’m glad you did,” Felicity interrupted her honestly. “Bev, if I had found out that he was hurt on some Twitter or Insta post I would’ve been sick. You know that. I was sick...but you know what I mean. At least the news came from a friend. If John or you or Andy hadn’t told me, I would’ve been heartbroken.”

Bev smiled to herself. “We know, Love. John insisted on letting you know. And you were needed here. Don’t ever doubt that Felicity. You are always needed with us.”

Felicity smiled, “Thank you.”

Bev pressed her lips together, waiting to see if there was something more to this call. “Felicity, is there something else?”

Felicity sighed. “Something else… yes… actually, I need to borrow a prop.”

“I’m sorry?” Bev wondered with raised eyebrows. 

“It seems...to play the 2025 version of Mrs. Queen - would I actually take his name or would I still be Smoak,” Felicity hesitated. “Oh, sorry...to play the role of Oliver’s future wife...well, that sounds kinda… I don’t know… anyway, I need a wedding band, Bev.”

Bev worked her way around the various things that Felicity was saying and finally realized what she was asking.

“Do you want Overwatch’s ring?” Bev asked softly.

Felicity looked again at her naked ring finger. Overwatch wore that ring proudly as she and Archer had cemented their relationship on screen. Felicity had worn the commitment symbol on a chain around her neck for more than a month after she ‘left’ the show. She had mailed it back to Bev when she was trying to make the clean break from both the show and Oliver. 

Now she needed it back.

“Can I?” Felicity requested.

Bev smiled and laughed through her nose. “I told you, you should’ve kept it. Props thought it got lost anyway. You coulda tucked it away in some keepsake box till you needed it again,” she joked slightly.

Felicity smiled softly, “I must’ve known I’d be back here when I needed it. Sent it back to you for safe keeping.”

“Oh great...so you and Oliver are both telling the future now? You’ve always been on the same wavelength.”

Both women laughed knowing that statement was practically gospel truth.

“So how should I get this to you?” Bev wondered.

“How about I swing by the set before I go back to the hospital tonight,” Felicity suggested with a few butterflies in her stomach.

Bev smiled. “We’d be glad to see you here. Let me know when you’re on your way.”

“Thanks, Bev.” Felicity hung up the call and took a deep breath. She blew it out through her lips.  _ Well, she’d get a little dose of what Oliver was feeling...being back on the set without her other half being there… _

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER EIGHT**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Truly enjoying your comments and your response to this story! <3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away...  
In chapter 9 of Curved Reality: Concussed -  
Oh to be six again; Enter Mama Donna; and what happens when the real Mrs. Queen comes home?

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

Over the next hour Felicity started a load of laundry, saw Moira head to the hospital and found herself in the floor with Dali building a pink Lego karaoke stage and then watching Oliver’s daughter sing a song from  _ Annie _ using her real karaoke machine.

Moira had left with a duffle bag of clothes for Oliver in case he wanted more comfortable pj’s than what the hospital had provided. Felicity had pilfered through the dresser drawers in the bedrooms just enough to figure out that Oliver wasn’t residing in the master bedroom in this home either.

At first sight of Laurel’s clothes, alone in the master bedroom’s closet, Felicity quickly closed the door and went to the guest room next door. That, she quickly realized, was Dali’s room. The third door, farther down the hall - the bedroom with the twin sized bed - was Oliver’s.

She took a minute as she stepped in and looked around for his clothing and found herself angry. He had relegated himself to the smaller bedroom for Laurel’s comfort. Part of Felicity’s heart was thrilled that they weren’t sleeping together but she pushed that part out of her mind because it was selfish. The rest of her was mad that Laurel would let him compromise his ability to rest when he was the one working everyday and providing for her and their daughter.

_ Deep breath Felicity...deep breath… _

“Lici?” Dali’s voice called up the stairs. “Where’d you go?”

“Oh, upstairs Dal, sorry. What’s up?” Felicity stepped out of Oliver’s room and called down the stairs.

Dali came to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her. “Are you gonna stay with us? When he gets home does that mean you’ll sleep in Daddy’s room or will you sleep with him in Mom’s room?”

Felicity stared at the little girl. In her simplistic, child’s mind, Dali had asked a very complex question. But the first thing Felicity realized was that Dali didn’t ask once if her mother and father were going to be in the same bed. The second thing she noticed was that Dali had no qualms at all about the idea of Felicity and Oliver sharing a room.

Felicity blinked a couple of times and then tried to think clearly. The actual answer was very simple.

“Oh, Sweetheart I’m heading back to the hospital to stay there with Daddy, okay?”

“Awww man,” Dali dipped her eyebrows and pouted. Felicity nearly laughed. Oliver’s daughter wore his pouty face.  _ Lucas would look like that too… _ she thought before snapping herself back into reality.

“Oh well,” Dali still didn’t seem happy. “Mommy said she’s gonna come get me and we’re going back to ‘La’ tonight anyway.” The little girl crossed her arms and took a deep breath, still watching Felicity.

“La?” Felicity asked, now furrowing her own eyebrows.

“Los Angeles,” Dali slurred over the second word.

“Oh, you mean L.A., Dals,” Felicity tried to correct her.

“Yeah?” Dallas countered her and crossed her arms again over her chest. “How do you spell ‘la’ Lici?” she rolled her little blue eyes.

Felicity thought for a moment, “l...a…” she answered distinctly.

Dali tilted her head and smiled almost sarcastically at Felicity who just gave her a less than menacing look and shook her head.

“I think Licity Llama is calling you to come play,” Felicity shared a playful stare with the little girl.

Dali laughed at her. “La-la-la…” she sang as she skipped away.

Felicity tapped her hand on the banister and watched the girl head in the opposite direction. She loved her. No doubt about it.

\----- 

As Felicity was folding laundry on top of the dryer Dali yelled at her again. Apparently someone was knocking at the door and the little girl wanted to answer it.

“Dal, you don’t answer the door. Remember the whole stranger danger thing?” Felicity yelled as she rolled a pair of socks and hurriedly put them down to head toward the front door.

“But I know who this is!” Dali sounded a little too excited as she began opening the door without Felicity’s permission.

“Dallas!” Felicity used her full name with a bit of force until she realized who was standing there. “Mom,” Felicity took a deep breath as Dali reached for Donna’s hand to lead her into the house.

“Di-Di!” Dali smiled at her widely. “Did you come to see Daddy too? He’s still in the hospital but Lici says maybe he can come home tomorrow, maybe?” The six-year-old looked back for confirmation which Felicity gave with a slow nod.

Once in the house Donna bent down and gave Dali a good hug. “Look at you, you little nugget! When did you grow?” she wondered and Dali giggled.

“I heard the song you sang for Felicity at the end of last season. It was really, really pretty,” Donna complimented the young entertainer.

Donna quickly hugged and shared a kiss with her daughter as the little girl tugged on her wrist.

“Everybody cried, though,” Dali led Donna to sit down at the kitchen table to continue their conversation. 

“That was a special song though, on a special day little Dali. It was so kind of you to sing it. It touched Felicity’s heart,” Donna tried to explain.

“You said you’d never been ser...sernade… wait, what was the word you used Lici?” Dali looked at Donna’s daughter and noticed she had tears in her eyes now like she did that day.

“Serenaded,” Felicity spoke and wiped a tear from under her eye. “It’s when somebody sings to you Dals. And Di-Di’s right. That was a special song on a special day from a special singer that touched my heart.”

Dali stepped toward Felicity and wrapped her arms around her. “Cause you’re special to me, Lici, and to Daddy. He said you would cry. But I’m sorry if it hurt your heart.”

“Oh, Baby Dali,” Felicity took the chance to pick her up again and hug her. “It didn’t  _ hurt _ my heart, it touched my heart. It was so special to me that I will never forget it. I love you so much for singing it to me because I just love you, so much.”

Dali wrapped her arms around Felicity’s neck and hugged tightly. “I love you too. You touch my heart cause you take care of my daddy, and me.”

Her words were spoken again with innocence but the meaning went far deeper.

“Dallas,” Felicity’s mom got the little girl’s attention again and reached for something in the bag she was carrying. “I brought you something,” Donna grinned as Dali’s face lit up with the proposition of a surprise.

To both Felicity and Dali’s surprise, Donna pulled out...a stuffed llama and held it out to Dali who laughed.

“Oh my God, Dals,” Felicity and Dali laughed together. “The llamas are multiplying! We’re gonna have to start a llama farm!” The two continued laughing as they examined the newest member of their llama family.

“I thought maybe this llama could be a friend of Ollie’s,” Donna tried to suggest.

“That’s what Grams said too!” Dali handed the new llama to Felicity and held up her finger. “Wait, stay right there!” she spoke to both Felicity and the woman who was becoming like a 3rd grandmother to Oliver’s daughter.

Dallas ran to her room and grabbed Licity Llama and brought her back to the kitchen. “Grams got Licity for me. Lici’s got Ollie,” she stuck her little tongue out and winked one eye as she thought about the situation.

“Maybe this one can be their kid!” Dali exclaimed making Felicity suck in a quiet breath. Donna simply nodded at the thought. “Yeah,” Dal finished her thought out loud. “This could be their little boy. But what should I name him?” She looked back and forth between Felicity and Donna. “What would Ollie and Licity name him?” she wondered.

Donna thought for just a split second before looking at Dallas and the soft, fuzzy creature. “I know, what about...Lucas?” she suggested with a grin.

“Mother,” Felicity looked at her without a smile.

However, the other, younger voter in the room seemed happy with the idea. “Lucas Llama! I like it!” Dali went back to Donna and hugged her warmly. “Thank you Di-Di!” She kissed Felicity’s mom on the cheek and then took a stuffed animal in each hand and walked toward the living room.

“Lucas, this is your mama lama, Licity. Your daddy llama is Ollie. He’s in - Hey, Lici?” she yelled back without a second thought.

“Yeah Dals,” Felicity was still eyeing her mother for the name suggestion.

“Where’s Ollie?”

“He’s actually upstairs in my suitcase. I forgot I brought him with me,” Felicity smiled at her mom and then shook her head with a wider smile as Dallas practically squealed.

“How can you forget that you brought him with you!” The little girl yelled and they could hear her footsteps heading up the stairs. “He’s  _ just _ a daddy llama now, Lici. He’s gotta meet his son!”

The women knew exactly when Dali found the third stuffed animal in Felicity’s luggage. The proclaimed “Ollie, meet your son Lucas!” was discernible throughout the whole house.

Felicity wiped a hand across her face and eyed her mom again. “Really, Lucas?” she shook her head and Donna actually laughed at her.

“Really, you let Dali go through your luggage? Really, you brought the other stuffed animal with you? Hey, now there’s a Lucas in the family...you don’t need to rush into anything.” Donna tilted her forehead toward her daughter with the full force of her hidden message.

“Mother,” Felicity looked at her.

“Don’t ‘Mother’ me, Felicity. Dali and the llama family aside, this is a serious situation. You don’t need to keep wading in deeper and deeper,” Donna sat back in her chair and looked at her daughter.

“I just want him to get better, Mom. The doctor says we can’t force anything.”

“And it’s just easier to go along with what Oliver’s thinking right now, right?” Donna asked.

“Yes,” Felicity didn’t hesitate to respond.

“Lis, when he comes home you know things are going to move quickly, don’t you? When he realizes that Lucas is a stuffed animal and not his son…”

“I get it. I know. We...I need to work harder to get his mind going in the right direction.”

“Have you talked to Laurel?” Donna asked with a bit of concern.

“No,” Felicity answered plainly and looked at her hands on the table.

“Have you thought about what happens when he comes back to this house?”

Felicity took a very deep breath and looked at her mom.

“Felicity, I didn’t come here to lecture, I swear. And I have no idea what the best answer is. I just don’t want to see you hurt. And, I don’t want to see Oliver or Dali hurt....any of you.”

Felicity nodded at her. “Can I just tell you what’s been going on?” She looked to her mom as a friend and Donna gladly nodded and changed her focus.

“Is he growing his beard again?” She wondered with a mischievous grin.

Felicity laughed, “I hope he remembers how to shave himself. I am not putting up with the prison Archer look again.”

“Oh, I don’t know...prison Archer was pretty sexy...with that shower fight scene when he was naked…”

“Mom!” Felicity blushed.

“What!?” Donna held her hands out feigning innocence. “I am a woman with eyes. His daughter isn’t in the room at the moment and you have first hand experience…”

“Mother…” Felicity shook her head and laughed with slight embarrassment. “We need to find a middle ground for discussing Oliver. I really don’t want to know that my mother thinks he’s sexy when he’s naked.”

“Am I wrong?” Donna looked at her seriously. “And you can’t plead the fifth…”

Felicity breathed in deeply. “No, you are not wrong,” she answered with a hint of a grin. “Now, this conversation is officially over. Next?”

Mother and daughter laughed and the remainder of their afternoon was spent talking, playing with llamas and doting on the littlest female in the house.

Felicity felt completely relaxed. Being there with her mother, watching Donna play grandmother and simply spending time with Dallas was refreshing. She had put the thoughts of Oliver’s injury out of her mind for a little while at least.

That is, until the ladies heard another car door open and close in the garage. Dali and Felicity both knew the other person who would park in the garage without calling them first.

“Mommy’s home!” Dali smiled and headed to greet her mother.

Felicity had also forgotten the other note that Moira had mentioned: Laurel will be by to pick up Dali this afternoon so they can go back to L.A.

Donna stayed seated in the kitchen. Felicity stood just a couple of steps behind Dali in the room just off the garage. She didn’t say a word as Laurel came into the house and gave Dali a kiss on the cheek.

“Did you see Daddy?” Dali asked quickly. “Grams went to see him and Lici stayed here with me!” she sounded very excited to share that information.

The two women in Oliver’s life looked at each other without smiling.

“Felicity…” Laurel began. “Decided to come play mom with  _ my _ daughter?”

“Laurel,” Felicity let out a shaky breath “I don’t want to argue with you.”

Donna felt the tension and quickly went to retrieve the completely innocent member of the trio. “Dal, let’s go outside and play for a while,” she suggested.

Dali was happy to go and gladly took Donna’s hand. Laurel and Felicity both watched them walk toward and out of the front door before looking again at each other.

Felicity took another deep breath and looked at Oliver’s wife. “I know you’re pissed. I understand why. But considering the situation, can we just talk, please?” Felicity requested.

Laurel looked at her with a practical snarl before she moved past Felicity and tossed her purse down on a kitchen counter. “What the hell do you think  _ we _ have to discuss?” she wondered spitefully.

Felicity closed her eyes trying to figure out where to begin and how to be civil with anything she might say.

With the impending situation pounding in her ears, she neglected to hear the low beep of her phone indicating a new text message. 

It may have made a difference in their conversation or not...either way, Moira was trying to warn Felicity: 

_ Oliver talked the doctor into cutting him loose early. He’s trying to surprise you and the kids at home...leaving the hospital...now. _

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER NINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! This one is on the verge of being finished. Thanks for your comments and reviews, they have certainly inspired my muse! Love to you all! Mwah! <3


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stunt gone wrong; an actor with a futuristic amnesia; a key to recovery a continent away...  
In the final chapter of Curved Reality: Concussed -  
Oliver comes home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this ride with me! When the idea first sparked, I wasn't sure I could put it into story form, but again, thanks to @OliversMuse and some other special encouragers it came together - and became something I wanted to share.
> 
> I truly appreciate you reading. I appreciate all the suggestions and comments that have come in along the way and mostly I sincerely thank you for giving this one a chance!
> 
> Let me know what you think as this one wraps up, please! And if you'd be interested in any other Curved Reality scenarios in the future. ;)
> 
> Hugs and love to you all! <3 -adcg

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

“The situation with Oliver,” Felicity tried to look at Laurel, “is delicate.” 

Laurel looked at Felicity, crossed her arms over her chest and stared with what could only be categorized as hatred. “Do I care about this situation? Does it appear, Felicity,  _ Dear _ , as though I’m going to play any part in his recovery?”

Felicity steeled her jaw and gave Oliver’s wife a similar glare. “Do you  _ care _ about Oliver, or about your daughter? It appears to me that you don’t. So if that’s the case then get the hell out of their lives and let them be happy.”

“We  _ were _ happy until you steam-rolled your way into our family,” Laurel spat back.

“Steam-rolled…” Felicity took a more thoughtful stance. “If I recall correctly you were too busy to be involved in Oliver’s life in Vancouver so I happened to be in the group that he chose to have as his family. And you certainly didn’t yell about me being around and diverting his attention away from putting his hands on you.”

“Oliver knows that I love him. You don’t always have to grope someone to show them you love them,” Laurel stepped toward Felicity who stood her ground.

“No, but when you really love someone you’ll take every opportunity to touch them and be with them. I certainly don’t see love when I see you with him.”

Felicity’s voice was calm as her mind went in 25 different directions. “Oliver is in a hospital bed and you walk out and leave him. Did you even talk to him? Did you kiss him on his cheek or tell him that you loved him? Did you shed one tear when you saw him lying there?”

Felicity tried to ignore the sheen of tears that came over her eyes as she thought about learning that Oliver was hurt.

“Why should I? He woke up asking for  _ you.  _ He’s wanted  _ you _ for years. Why the hell would I stay around and watch  _ my husband _ ask for another woman and practically devour you when you walked into the room? I have a daughter to take care of. He obviously didn’t want me around.”

Felicity stood there quietly. One question came to mind that would incite Laurel even further, but it was one that had been burning in Felicity’s heart for years.

“Then why the hell have you stayed around...period.” She dared to ask and saw the fire in Laurel’s eyes.

“ _ Our  _ daughter...mine and Oliver’s child...deserves to have both of us around. She will not grow up without a mother or father. You know this. You know Dali is the center of our world. And how dare you try to take that away from us.”

“Take it away? What the hell, Laurel? You’ve done this all to yourself. You’re the one not sharing a bed with your husband. Do you think Dal doesn’t see that? She’s not stupid, she’s six. She’s got eyes.”

Laurel took another step toward Felicity and boldly pointed a finger toward her chest. “If you’ve told our daughter anything... If you’ve put anything in her head against me, I will make  _ damn _ sure she never sees you again and Oliver can kiss any hope of custody out the window.”

“What makes you think any judge in the country will deny him when he’s the one providing for your entire  _ family _ ? You’ve got nothing to fall back on  _ Laurel.  _ Do you know how many times Dali and I have talked over the past couple of years and the first thing she asks me is why her mom won’t kiss her dad like I do?” Felicity realized she was delving into a dangerous area but the truth was the truth and she had been holding it inside for far too long.

“That little girl,  _ YOUR _ little girl, is aware that her daddy has someone who loves him unconditionally. He’s got someone who loves being with him and being  _ with _ him and adores him. And that woman...is  _ not _ you. I didn’t have to tell her that, Laurel. I didn’t even hint at it. You go out on the town with your friends...Oliver brings Dali to my place and he falls asleep because he is dog tired from working hellacious hours. And  _ your _ daughter would talk to  _ me _ about missing her daddy and how happy she is to see him, even when he’s asleep.  _ SHE  _ tells me that you are mean to him because he forgets to bring home dinner after a 16 hour day on set.  _ Dali _ tells me that you don’t love him.”

Felicity stopped for a moment to catch her breath and think about what she was saying. Laurel held her ground without any semblance of emotions.

\-----

The car pulling into the driveway caught Dali’s attention first. She looked at Felicity’s mom and then more closely at the car. “Di-Di! Look, it’s Grams...and she’s got Daddy with her!” The little girl smiled and began running toward the car.

Donna snagged her by the hand as gently as she could. “Dali, remember, Daddy may not remember things. Let’s wait and let him get into the house before we attack him, okay?” she smiled and Dali stopped, considering her words.

Donna was well aware that Oliver’s mental situation was only the tip of the iceberg. She was more concerned about Dali walking into the volatile conversation that she could guarantee was playing out in the kitchen.

\-----

Oliver looked at the little girl in the yard, playing with the older woman. He looked at his mom. “This is the house I used to lease when Arrow was a regular show. I stayed here while we were filming during the season.”

Moira nodded. “You’re right. This is the very house.”

“Huh, guess the owners still love me if they let me have it again,” his voice trailed off as he took a closer look at the girl and woman in the yard.

As Moira pulled the car into the garage she took a deep breath. She watched him crane his neck around to keep his eye on the strange yet familiar people.

“Is that Donna?” he looked back toward his mom and she simply nodded with a soft smile.

They climbed out of the car and Oliver started to go to the front yard, hearing the little girl’s voice and Felicity’s mother talking to her. But Moira re-directed him with a simple, “Oliver, Honey, let’s go on inside. The doctor said you need to take it easy. Let’s grab your bag. I’m sure they’ll come in soon.”

Oliver took a breath, let his mom grab the duffle bag and they made their way toward the door as he thought more and more about the little girl.

“Mom,” he looked at her with concerned eyes. “That little girl looked like Dali,” he waited.

“Let’s just get you inside, okay?” Moira encouraged, not wanting to give anything away and unsure exactly how to confront the situation.

As they opened the door they were met with a different kind of confrontation.

“He is  _ MY _ husband!” Laurel was yelling in an attempt to defend herself against the string of truthful accusations that Felicity had just laid on the table.

“On fucking paper only!” Felicity shouted back. “Stop using Dali as an excuse, Laurel. You gave up your right to call him husband when you stopped loving him. Did you ever love him? Ever??”

Oliver and Moira stood just out of sight of the arguing women. Oliver looked into the familiar kitchen setting with concerned eyes growing wider at every word.

“ _ THAT _ is why he woke up in the hospital thinking I’m his wife,” Felicity tried to calm herself down. “He knows I love him. He knows  _ I _ care about him and Dali. He knows I will jump on the next flight and fly half way around the fucking world for him if he needs me...because I  _ love _ him.”

“You can care and love all you want,” Laurel found herself in Felicity’s face with her next thought. “Without divorcing me, you get nothing.”

Oliver stumbled as he tried to step toward the argument. That was the women’s first indication that he was there. The second was the little voice who had followed him into the house behind Moira.

“Daddy?” Dali reached for his shaking hand and he looked down into her worried face.

Everyone present froze and watched Oliver as he closed his eyes. A whirlwind of rapid-fire thoughts hit him at once making him dizzy. He squeezed Dali’s hand and put his other on the frame of the door to steady himself.

“Felicity?” he looked at her first which immediately melted away her anger and left an emptiness and sadness that she couldn’t even begin to describe. With a single look into his confused eyes that were beginning to see the truth once again, her tears flowed and she turned away, immediately heading up the stairs to get away from the entire situation.

Oliver breathed in deeply, pressing down his own anger as he looked into the 6-year-old face who was still clinging to him with the hope that her father had returned.

He bent down and easily picked up his daughter, staring at her face and running a finger through her curly hair. 

Dali gently touched the bruise that was still very visible on Oliver’s forehead. “Daddy, are you okay now?”

Oliver’s lip quivered as the little voice cut right through to his heart. “I’m gettin’ there,” he stared at her and gently moved his fingers over her young face.

Dali bit her bottom lip and grinned at him. “I’m only six, Daddy. I’m not 12.”

Oliver nodded as his mother and Felicity’s mother both moved toward him. “I see that,” he shared with Dali before placing a strong kiss against her cheek and squeezing her little body against his chest and shoulder.

He looked at the two older women. “It’s not...2025…” he shook his head and swallowed the flood of emotions that hit him directly in the chest. “Dali, go back outside with Grams and Grammy, okay?”

Dali kissed his cheek then pulled back and looked at him slightly confused. “Who’s Grammy?” she asked without hesitating. 

Oliver looked directly at Donna and smiled easily. “Grammy?” he asked for permission to give Felicity’s mom a new name. 

She smiled toward him and nodded quietly. 

“Di-Di?” Dallas easily slid back down to the floor and took her hand but looked at her with confusion. They began walking back outside with Moira following closely behind.

Oliver took a deep breath and looked into the kitchen where his current wife continued to stand with her arms crossed, staring at him. He licked his lips and calmly walked toward her. He worked not to cross his own arms and kept his fists balled at his side.

He glanced quickly at the floor and then back into Laurel’s eyes. “We’re still married,” his jaw ticked as he grit his teeth trying to put the pieces together and somehow make peace with the new but old information that he was re-learning.

“Yes, we are,” Laurel stated matter-of-factly.

“That needs to change,” Oliver pressed his lips together and flared his nostrils. “We’ve stayed together because of Dali. That’s not doing any of us any good.”

“Oliver,” Laurel kept her steely appearance, “think about what you’re saying. You need to make sure you’re back in your right mind before you start talking about major life changes.”

“You’re wrong,” Oliver stared down at her face, realizing that she had stood in the way of his happiness for too long. “This concussion…” he shook his head and pressed his lips together, “has made me see things more clearly than I have in a  _ long  _ time. I’m not happy. You’re not happy. I’m amazed Dali’s a normal kid. She doesn’t deserve to have us pretending - especially when we aren’t good at it. If she can see that we don’t love each other…”

“But I do love you,” Laurel attempted.

“No you don’t,” Oliver shook his head. 

“You only say that because I don’t show my love for you like  _ she  _ does,” Laurel’s eyes darkened at the continued thought of Felicity.

“You’re partially correct on that,” Oliver admitted. “Fact is, you don’t show your love, period. Felicity’s right. I need someone to hug me and hold my hand and even smack me on the chest from time to time. I need a woman to show me that she appreciates me... _ me _ ...and one that I can appreciate as well.”

His voice stayed calm as he spoke to her. Even as he could see her anger rising, Oliver thought about Felicity, the words he had heard her say, and the last few days when  _ she _ had been right by his side.

“What are you telling me?” Laurel took a deep breath and raised her chin, showing Oliver that he wasn’t getting the best of her.

“I’m saying that you’ll be hearing from my attorney. You should go back to L.A. Be comfy at home. You don’t need to stay here in Vancouver with me anymore. I want a divorce, Laurel. I want to get on with my life.”

She huffed. There were no tears, no balking at his words, no arguing about them. She simply huffed. “I’ll tell Dali to come in and give you hugs before we leave.”

Oliver shook his head. “No,” he looked at her with no intention of letting his daughter leave with her. “Dal’s gonna stay here with me, and Felicity. I’m not trying to take her away from you, I just need my daughter with me for a few days. If you can’t do that much for me then we’ll talk custody later. For now, she stays here.”

Laurel’s brown eyes burned. She knew she couldn’t fight him on this. She knew the other women currently at this house would take his side no matter what she tried to do. And, for that reason, she grabbed her bag off the counter and turned to leave.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” she gave him one last thought which made Oliver genuinely smile.

“I am pretty damn sure I do. Maybe I shoulda smacked my head on the floor a long time ago.” He raised his eyebrows and watched as she walked out of the house, found Dali outside and gave her a kiss.

He knew the exact moment she told Dali that his little girl was staying with him. Dali jumped into Laurel’s arms and squeezed her tightly. But then just as quickly she let go and had a huge smile on her face. Dali waved as Laurel got into the car and backed out of the driveway.

Oliver took a long breath after watching that scene unfold. It was another clue that he was beginning to take steps toward his future...and finding reality again.

\-----

He took the stairs to the second floor two at a time and found Felicity in his room, putting clothes into her suitcase. She knew he was there the minute he leaned against the door frame. 

She kept her back turned to him and wiped her eyes even though she hadn’t found a way to actually make the tears stop falling.

“It’s not 2025,” his voice was soft and unassuming. “It’s 2019.”

She nodded but didn’t turn around, afraid to face him.

“Dali’s six, not 12,” Oliver continued, “and...there is no Lucas…”

He watched her shoulders shake with another round of tears and immediately stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity cried as she felt his arms enclosing her and his warm breath against the top of her head. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t...I should’ve told you right away. I shouldn’t have…” she stopped talking simply because her sobs wouldn’t stop.

Oliver tightened his grip around her and placed his uninjured cheek against the back of her head. He wasn’t sure what else to do in the moment except hold her.

“You don’t need to apologize,” he whispered to her, hoping she would hear.

“I stayed in that room and in  _ the bed _ with you, pretending we were married and that we had a family. That was wrong of me, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t trying to lie to you. I just… You were hurt and I just wanted to make you better,” she finally reached up with her hands and grasped his wrists which were latched around her collarbone.

She tried to loosen his grip, still imagining that he was angry with her but instead Oliver caught her fingers, bent his neck and began placing gentle kisses against her cheek and ear.

“You were right where I needed you to be,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “Lici, I’m not mad at you. How can I be when all you were doing...was exactly what I wanted and what I needed?”

He stood a little straighter and pulled her against his chest until she gave into his hug and let her head rest against his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver used a single finger to point at her suitcase on the bed.

“Packing,” she offered, still quiet from her tears and truly unsure of what was happening.

“Okay,” Oliver said the word but wouldn’t loosen his hold on her.

“I,” Felicity swallowed, trying to string a few thoughts together. “I got an open-ended ticket,” she cleared her throat, “when John called me and said I needed to get here. Um…” she tried to regulate her breathing, “So I can probably get a flight tomorrow. But I don’t have a hotel room, so I can sleep on the couch...or I can find a hotel…”

Oliver closed his eyes as he listened to her rambling. He let go of her but took her by the hand and led her out of the room and two doors farther down the hall. He didn’t say a word to her but left her standing by the dresser as he went to the king-sized bed and began stripping the comforter and sheets off the mattress.

Felicity wiped her eyes and watched him for a moment. “What are you doing?” she looked from him, back to the blanked mattress and then back at Oliver.

He pointed toward the master bedroom closet. “Get me the other sheets. You remember, they’re on the shelf in the closet.”

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows and watched him carefully as she slowly stepped into the ample closet remembering that Laurel’s clothes were hanging in there. Her shoulders drooped slightly with that thought but she followed through and retrieved the kelly green, silk sheets. 

She brought them out and tossed them onto the bed along with pillowcases that were all stacked together. 

Oliver took the fitted sheet and began spreading it out onto the mattress. As he tugged the first elasticized portion over the bottom left corner of the bed, he looked at Felicity standing there with her arms loosely crossed, still wondering what he was doing.

“Do you wanna give me little help here?” He looked at her under raised eyebrows, with hands holding up the mattress corner. “I did just get out of the hospital for Christ’s sake.”

Felicity shook her head and walked to him quickly, smoothing out the slick material and then moving to the right corner while he went to the head of the bed.

“Oliver,” she finally looked at him and shook her head. “What are you doing?”

“I’m changing the sheets,” his eyes widened as they looked eye to eye across the bed at each other. “Is that not obvious?” he then shook his head at her, matching her serious gaze.

With the fitted sheet securely in place they both stood and looked at one another.

Finally Oliver rolled his eyes. “Laurel has been sleeping here,” he explained.

Felicity nodded, “This I know. Thanks for the intuitive observation Captain Concussion,” she shook her head.

Oliver shook his head and smiled. He wasn’t sure if the situation really wasn’t clear to her, or, within all of this chaos, perhaps she was having her own concussed moment. 

He took a quick deep breath and let it back out.

“Well, if  _ we _ are going to sleep here tonight, I’d prefer clean sheets. Don’t you agree?” he put his hands on his hips waiting for Felicity to respond.

“What?” She turned her head and glanced at him through her peripheral vision.

“If  _ WE _ ,” Oliver pointed between himself and Felicity, “are going to sleep here tonight, I thought clean sheets would be nice.”

“Where’s Laurel?” Felicity looked at him skeptically.

Oliver kept his hands on his hips as he began to move around the bed toward her. He glanced down as he walked, making sure he didn’t trip over the comforter and dirty sheets that were on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“She is on her way back to L.A.” Oliver stopped in front of Felicity and put his hands on her shoulders almost instinctively. He ran his thumbs up her neck and over her ears, falling comfortably on her cheeks as he found his perfect place to stand, their bodies against each other with Felicity looking up into his face.

“Dali is outside playing with Grams and Grammy. She’s staying here with  _ us _ until  _ we _ decide what needs to happen next. And I will be talking to my attorney tomorrow...after my doctor’s appointment, I guess...to start working on divorce plans.” He sighed slightly and let his face fall into a contemplative look. Felicity pressed her lips together listening to his words.

“So what am I doing?” she wondered with a look into his blue eyes that she adored more than the blue of the ocean.

“You’re going to help me put the other sheet on this bed. Then you’re going to go get your suitcase and pull it in here. After that, we’re gonna go send Grams and Grammy home and we are going to talk to our daughter.”

He looked into her eyes quite seriously although his were dancing with the thought of a future, together, with Felicity.

“Ok,” Felicity accepted his plan with a little nibble on her lip. 

Oliver watched as her tongue snuck out and licked around the inner lining of her upper lip. 

“Something not clear about what I just said?” He still held her face in his hands.

“One question…” Felicity began and did her best to hold back her smile as her puzzle pieces were beginning to come together.

“What’s that?” Oliver wondered.

“Who’s...Grammy?” Felicity’s eyes were curious as she watched his face get closer to hers with the promise of a kiss that she desperately needed.

“That’s what Dali...and Lucas...and Olivia...and maybe Ayser are gonna call your mom.”

Felicity felt herself getting lost in the closeness of his lips. “But,” she swallowed as their lips touched with a feathery kiss, “Dali calls her Di-Di,” she felt him smile as he began more kisses against her mouth. 

“She’s gonna want to call Di-Di the same thing that our other babies call her. That’ll be Grammy.” Oliver made his statement and then took her mouth into his giving her no room to argue with him.

And why would she want to? Felicity’s mind went completely blank as she wrapped her arms around him. Why on earth would she argue with the man she loved and adored...who had apparently just predicted and named their three future children.

Her eyes flew open as that thought and Oliver's words sank into her mind. But at that point it was too late. His lips were more insistent. Hers were more than welcoming and she wasn't about to deny him.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the feel of satiny material beneath her.

"All clear?" Oliver asked against her lips and felt her smile against his as they began wrinkling the sheet they had just put on the bed.

"You know what?" She answered back in a breathy, completely intoxicated voice, "Forget about it…"

* * *

**CURVED REALITY: Concussed - THE END**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, this last chapter is the one I wanted to write most. It's the one that kept coming to me in the middle of the night and speaking to me as I tried to write toward it. Felicity being utterly broken as Oliver realizes reality once again just pounded on my heart.
> 
> I hope the feelings and emotions came across to you, the readers, as well as they came to my mind.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading. Be sure to find me on twitter @adcgordon. I'm a sucker for talking about Olicity ideas! <3

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I am not a medical professional. I have only slight personal experience with concussions, so the info I've included comes from Google and my minute experiences. Please be kind and pardon me if you have more experience with them and my info is incorrect.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for any comments you might leave. I appreciate your thoughts on this story and others! Your reviews feed my muse! -adcg


End file.
